Mistakes he shouldn’t have made
by Leeny- lady of song
Summary: Part 1 of 2: Snape falls in love..NO WAY! With Dumbledores grandaughter!, but wait she marries Sirius! Adonisa lives with her Godparents after her parents can't care for her anymore. Severus has a plan to get her back..but does it work? Complete.
1. Meeting

I do not own any of J.K Rowling's characters or settings. I am not trying to steal them just had good ideas I wanted to share)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 year old Adonisa Starla lay down near a river bank by herself in the sun. A black cat that was lying next to her yawned and rolled over. Her black hair sprawled out on the ground be hide hair, her eyes were closed and she was taking in the relaxing sounds of the river gently flowing by. A bush rustled across the river and Adonisa shot up alert as ever, her green eyes flashed with fear.

"Who's there?" She asked shaking. The black cat stood up and grew two times its normal size.

"Kacla...What's out there" Adonisa asked the cat. Kacla growled then jumped a crossed the river and ran into the bushes. Kacla returned a few seconds later with a boy, Adonisa's age, in her mouth. He had mangled black hair and was very scrawny.

"Who are you and why are you spying on me?' Adonisa asked the boy.

"I'm Severus Snape...I live not too far from here" Severus explained.

"Why were you spying on me" Adonisa asked placing her hand on a knife she carried with her.

"I'm like you I'm a wizard...Can you ask your cat to put me down" Severus asked.

"Kacla put him down...How do I know you can be trusted?" Adonisa asked him.

Kacla opened her mouth and dropped Severus in the river. Severus stood up looking non too pleased with the cat.

"Your Dumbledore's Grand daughter...Adonisa Starla" Severus explained ringing out his clothes. He walked out of the river and over to Adonisa who took a step back.

"Yes how do you know..."Adonisa asked as Kacla returned to her normal house cat size.

"My mom knew your mom...We never met cause of my dad not liking Dumbledore" He explained. Adonisa winced at the mention of her mom.

"Sorry didn't mean to bring up bad times" Severus said.

"It's ok...why doesn't your dad like Dumbledore?" She asked sitting down.

"I'd rather not talk about that...Who do you live with now and what happened to your parents?" He asked.

"My Godparents and there son who is like a cousin, Remus" She explained.

"Wizards I'm guessing..."Severus said.

"Yes, all three of them...My father was killed and my mother became a death eater to keep me safe from You-Know-Who" Adonisa explained.

"ADONISA!!!!!!!!!!!" a boy's voice shouted in the distance.

"Remus...Kacla go get him" Adonisa told the cat. Kacla ran off into the distance.

"What is Kacla?" Severus asked.

"Well I really don't know...Grandfather gave her to me when I was a little baby." Adonisa told him.

"Oh...How old are you?" Severus asked picking up and twig and twirling it.

"10 threes day and I'm going to be 11 and this year go to Hogwarts!" Adonisa explained.

"Really! I turned 11 last week! Got my letter in the mail today...train leaves in 2 weeks" Severus said jumping up.

"Well I'd better go...Your cousin may not like me being here" Severus said running off into the woods and disappearing from sight.

"Adonisa! There you are I've been looking all over for you. What were you doing?' Remus asked running up to her.

"Nothing really just talking to the trees..."Adonisa explained getting up.

Kacla rubbed up against her leg and purred.

"I think she's hungry. come on lets go get some dinner" Remus suggested walking back the way he came. Adonisa's eyes scanned the trees for any sign of Severus.

"Adon…you coming?" Remus asked looking back at her. She nodded and followed him home.


	2. Hogwarts

Same as before I don't own any characters or settings of J.K Rowling's

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 weeks later, Remus and Adonisa stood on the train platform 9 3/4. Adonisa was wearing a blue set of robes, muggle clothes never really sat well with her. Kacla was at Adonisa's heels when someone came up and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped, Startling Kacla. Who turned around and bit Remus.

"Ow...Dumb cat!" Remus yelped.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. You're quite jumpy aren't you" Severus said.

"Well every since..."Adonisa started to say but couldn't finish.

"See what you got her thinking about what's wrong with you" Remus yelled at him.

"I said sorry. I didn't mean to get her to think of that" Severus yelled back.

"REMUS! SEVERUS!!!...Stop it both of you now!" Adonisa yelled at them.

"Sorry" They both said to her.

"Now look the trains here...Lets get out luggage on." Adonisa said not looking at either of them. She walked up to the train's luggage compartment and handed her trunk over. Remus followed her along with Severus who was now giving him the death glare.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus, Severus and Adonisa sat in a compartment with two other boys and a girl.

"Hi!, I'm Lily!" The girl said to Adonisa.

"I'm Adonisa and this is Kacla" She explained to the girl.

"Remus, this is Sirius" the one boy explained to Remus.

"Hey! James how was your summer? Nice you meet you Sirius." Remus said Sitting down next to James and across from Adonisa who sat next to Sirius and on the other side of Severus. Sirius's hair was black and combed through his eyes shone brightly with youth.

"Hey...I'm Sirius and you are?" Sirius asked Adonisa.

"My names Adonisa...Nice to meet you" Adonisa said blushing.

Severus looked rather disgusted at the two and turned back to the window.

"What house do you think you'll be in" Remus asked Adonisa

"Hopefully Gryffindor...like my mum" Adonisa said.

"Why Gryffindor? I'm going to be in Slytherin...Like my dad." Severus explained.

"Why Slytherin...Bunch of snobby wizards who think their better then you. I'm going to be in Gryffindor!" James said. Severus looked rather displeased with Adonisa for picking this compartment. Neither of them spoken to each other the rest of the way.

"My whole families been in Slytherin" Sirius explained.

"Blimey...And I though you seem alright" James said smiling.

Siruis grinned

"Maybe I'll break the tradition." Siruis explained.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adonisa stood in the great hall with Remus and Severus, waiting to be sorted. They called student after student, James and Sirius in Gryffindor along with Lily and Remus.

"Adonisa Starla" The woman called her. She walked up the stairs and glanced at the grandfather sitting in the middle of the staff table. He nodded at her as she sat down.

"OH...The heir of Dumbledore...well only one place for you. Gryffindor." The Sorting hat shouted out. Adonisa hopped off the Stoll and looked at Severus and mouthed the word 'sorry'. She sat down next to Sirius and Lily as Severus was sorted into Slytherin.

"Well, all of us got into the same house. That's crazy" James explained.

"Yeah. I broke the tradition; mum's going to disown me." Sirius laughed

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. First mistake

Disclaiming, I don't own or will ever own any thing of J.K Rowling's characters or settings.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 months after the sorting, Adonisa walked rather fast down the main hall with Severus trailing.

"What do you mean my Cousins a werewolf...couldn't be' Adonisa said obviously lying.

"Your lying I can tell Adonisa i know you...now what's going on" Severus asked cutting her off and making her stop to face him.

"Nothing. Nothings going on you can't tell anyone promise?" Adonisa asked looking at him with sorrow eyes.

"Of course we're best friends" Severus said smiling and letting her walk in front of him again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 months later, Adonisa and Severus were sitting next to each other in potions class stirring a rather smelly gooey liquid.

"So...Tonight's full moon you going with them again?" He asked her softly.

"Of course he's one of my best friends, I have to watch over him. Dumbledore said so" Adonisa explained throwing something random into the cauldron.

"How can you be with him when he's a… you know" Severus asked pretending to read his potions book as the professor walked by.

"I can turn into a dragon...Shhhh...Don't let anyone know I'd get into trouble" Adonisa explained cupping her hand over his mouth.

"How?..."He asked stirring their concoction.

"My mum showed me she could do it too." Adonisa explained throwing some eyeballs into the now purple gooey liquid.

"But isn't that a 7th year spell?" Serverus asked scooping some of their concoction into a vial.

"No, you have to register for but mum never did so I'm not" Adonisa explained as she did the same thing as Severus.

"But what about James and Sirius, they can't change can they?" He asked.

"Their fast learners " Adonisa explained.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Severus saw Adonisa, James, Sirius and Remus sneak out of the castle. He followed them and hid be hide a statue as they all changed shape. Adonisa into a medium size black dragon, James into a stag, Siruis into a dog and Remus into his cursed were-wolf form. James and Adonisa chased Remus to the womping willow as Sirius guarded the rear. Adonisa glided pass the womping willow and hit the twig that freezes it, James chased Remus down the hole, Sirius followed.

"Adonisa!" Severus shouted as she turned to follow Siruis down the hole.

She turned and saw Severus just out of reach of the Womping willow that was now coming back to life. 'NO' she thought and flew towards him, one of the branches grazed her on the wing and she tumbled to the ground in front of Severus, still in reach of the willow. Her dragon animagas gave out and she shrink to her normal self. Sirius hearing the noise, ran back up the hole and saw Adonisa lying on the ground. He hit the twig and turned back into a human and ran to the motionless form of the black hair girl. He scooped her up and ran over to Severus.

"What were you thinking, she could have been killed!" Sirius yelled at him. Sirius didn't give him time to answer he brushed past him and ran Adonisa up to the castle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adonisa woke up in the hospital, with Sirius and Severus sitting next to her bed.

"You're up how's your head?" Severus asked.

"Why would she answer you? You're the one who got her into this" Sirius snapped at Severus. Severus glared daggers at him and sat back in his chair grumbling something.

"My heads fine. It's my back that hurts...Sirius what happened after I pasted out?" She asked him.

Severus glared at Siruis as he explained to her that he froze the willow and saved her. Severus folded his arms a crossed his chest like a pouting little girl.

"Thanks Sirius. James and Remus ok?" She asked

"Yes their themselves...till next month" Sirius laughed.

Adonisa laughed then looked at the sour faced Severus.

"Sirius can you leave us alone for a little" She asked him.

"Of course" He said painfully shooting Severus a death glare.

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking?" She half yelled half asked Severus.

"I wanted to help" He said wincing at the sound of her anger.

"Don't do it again you could have been killed." She said getting up.

"You need rest" He told her standing up.

"You need a brain now let me get up I'm fine" She snapped at him, as she walked out the door.

"Adon… I didn't mean for you to get hurt." He explained.

"I know but you were a nub skull to come out… What if we didn't have Remus under control? He could of bitten you!" She explained.

"I'm sorry, alright I made a mistake" He snapped at her.

"Don't you snap at me Severus! It's not my fault you ran after us" She snapped back at him. He looked at her with a cold glare and walked away. She looked after him with the same glare then took off for her common room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it.


	4. Kiss

I don't own any of J.K Rowling's characters and settings

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The summer after their third year, Remus and Adonisa sat on the first step of Remus's house.

"Well. We had a good year..." Remus remarked randomly.

"Yeah..." Adonisa said dreamily starring down the road.

"What's wrong with you?" Remus asked.

"Oh nothing." She explained petting Kacla. Adonisa and Severus's friend ship had grown, Severus was harsh to a lot of people and a lot of people questioned Adonisa on why she still hung out wit him. Her answer was always the same, "He's not the bad, not to me at least." They were now 13 going on 14, Remus being 14 already and Adonisa in two weeks. They were entering their fourth year of Hogwarts; Sirius had some family problems and was now living with James and the Potters. They lived down the street and few blocks away. The four of them had basically spent their whole summer together. Severus rarely left his house for fear for his father finding him talking to a Gryffindor.

Adonisa got up and walked to the woods with Kacla on her heels. She walked to the spot were they met Severus all those years ago and sat down. After a few seconds of relaxing and noise free she heard something running through the woods. She got up and pulled her wand out as Kacla grow into her full size.

Severus busted out of the trees and fell into the river, Adonisa roared with laughter.

"You'll pay for laughing whoever you are" He shouted as he pulled himself up and out of the river.

"Oh I will, will I. Sev?" Adonisa asked walking over to him.

"Adon." He shouted hugging her. She looked down at her now wet clothes.

"Sorry...just happy to see ya" He explained trying to ring his clothes out.

"I can tell...what's going on why were you running?" She asked.

"My parents are fighting again and I snuck out so i can see you before I leave." He explained.

"Leave?! Where are you going?" She asked shocked.

"My dad got transferred to another job site and we have to move" Severus explained.

"You can't leave" Adonisa told him hugging him.

"I have too.. I'll still see you in school." He explained hugging her smiling as wide as he could.

"I won't let you leave..." She cried not letting him go.

"Adon...Stop. It's ok." He tried to calm her down.

"SEVERUS!!!! Get your ass home it's time to leave!" A woman called from across the river.

"I have to go..." Severus explained prying Adonisa off of him.

She looked up at him with big teary eyes, he pulled her up off the ground. She hugged him and he started to walk away, he turned around and grabbed Adonisa by the hand. He kissed her, on the lips, innocently and took off into the woods with butterflies in his stomach. Adonisa stood in the same spot for a few minutes shocked and smiling like a idiot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Opened door

I don't own anything of J.K Rowling's

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adonisa, Remus, James, and Sirius all sat in the same compartment they did their first year. Adonisa sat next to the window staring out of it, Siruis next to her Remus across from him and James next to Remus. Adonisa's hair was pinned back out of her face and her light blue robes were wrapped close around her.

"So I heard that Lily fancies you James." Sirius told him.

"Really she is a pretty one and you Remus got so many looks from Tonks on the platform" James said

"Tonks? She's pretty but I'm a were wolf...I'm not going to date" He explained.

"Oh come on, you can date just in stead of keeping you pants up you got to keep you mouth shut" Sirius said and James laughed.

"I'll make sure to bit you next full moon" Remus whispered.

"Adonisa what's wrong you haven't said a thing since we got on the train" Remus asked her.

"Oh nothing just tried. I'm going to go find the trolley" She explained getting up and walking out of the door, Kacla yet again at her heels.

"What happened to her parents?" James asked.

"He-who-must-not-be-named murdered her father and her mother became a death eater to keep her alive. she's been living with me ever since and that was 10 years ago" Remus explained.

"Damn...My father supported You-know-who...but I'm not like him" Sirius said.

"I'm going to find Lily?" James asked randomly barely noticing he said it out loud. He got up and walked out of the compartment.

"Well, I'm taking a nap" Remus said lying down on the once filled seat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adonisa and Kacla made their way down the train; all the doors they passed were closed. They walked passed a open compartment with a lone boy in it. Kacla stopped and walked into the compartment and hopped on the boys lap.

"KACLA!!!! What are you doing here. Where's Adonisa?" Severus shouted.

Adonisa, no longer hearing Kacla's little paws tapping on he floor, turned around and saw that she wasn't there. Severus poked his head out into the hall way.

"SEV!!" Adonisa shouted running to him and hugging him.

"Adon...Ow..." He shouted as she stepped on his toe.

"Sorry."She said blushing.

"Come in, Sit down, we have time till we get there" He said closing the compartment door.

He Turned around and came face to face with Adonisa, she slapped him.

"What was that for?" he asked glaring daggers at her.

"Not writing to me, you have an owl don't you, not one letter you freaking kiss me and run off to god knows where and..." She was interrupted by Severus who kissed her passionately.

"What was I saying?" She asked him sitting down. He laughed and sat next to her.

"My mom wouldn't let me write letters, I sent one out for your birthday but you I'm guessing never got it" He explained.

" No I didn't get a thing from you . What happened? Why no letters? " She asked him.

"My dad was killed during our first month in the new town and my mom wanted us to stay hidden." Severus explained.

"Sev I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Adonisa asked grabbing his hand.

"Are you kidding I hated my dad glad he's gone, we're moving back to Sunny Ville" He said not taking notice of her hand on his at all.

"That's great. But I got to get back to Remus, he was in a bit of a bad mood when I left" She explained hugging him.

"Wait! Your birthday present..." He said pulled a little black box out of his robes and stood up. He handed to her and she opened it revealing a tiny golden locket.

"It's beautiful! Thank you Sev."She exclaimed putting the lock around her neck.

"One more thing before you go...Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked blushing very deeply.

"Name one reason I shouldn't" She said kissing him quickly and walking out the door. A few minutes later, she walked into the Compartment with Remus, James and Siruis.

"Where are the snacks?" Remus asked

"Yeah thought you were finding the trolley?" James asked.

"Sorry got side tracked" She said smiling and watching the trees go by.

"what happened to Lily, James?" Sirius asked him

"Nothing…Nothing at all. We just talked" James explained blushing. Sirius and Remus laughed and Adonisa looked at James who just shrugged. Adonisa started laughing at James's face and Remus fell back to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Return to Top


	6. Second mistake

Return to Top

I don't own any of J.K Rowling's characters or settings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 months after arriving to Hogwarts for their 4 year, Adonisa was walking with Kacla on the grounds.

"Kacla...What if...I don't know...Severus becomes a death eater."She asked the cat, who just looked up at her and meowed.

"Why… Am I asking you silly little cat." Adonisa laughed

"Your late.." She said tapping her foot.

"Sorry, Remus held me up with the whole if you hurt her speech" Severus laughed.

"Remus? Your lucky it wasn't all of them I swear they are all over protective of me, you should of seen the glare James gave Peter for watching me cross the classroom." She explained giggling.

"Your lucky to have friends like that." Severus said sadly.

"Hey, You have friends, You have me" Adonisa said hugging him. He looked at her with hate in his eyes and walked away leaving her there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Towards the end of their fourth year, Sirius and Remus were walking down the hall together.

"I like your cousin...Adonisa..." Sirius told him turning a corner.

"She's in love with that Severus kid." Remus explained.

"Well he has to screw up now or later...and I'll be there to comfort her." Sirius said winking at a couple girls who passed.

"Well your my best friend. I trust you won't hurt her when you get her…If you get her" Remus told Siruis

"Trust me. Someone that pretty and funny. I'd keep her around for awhile" Sirius told him as they entered their class room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One month till school ends, Severus and Adonisa walked across the court yard together.

"Looky here Mulciber we've got us a traitor" Macdonald said to Mulciber.

"Well well, Severus what would mummy think." Mulciber asked him pulling out his wand.

"Leave us alone" Adonisa growled as Kacla grew into full size and she pulled her wand out.

"Awww! He has to have his girl friend stick up for him" Macdonald taunted.

"Let's teach him a lesson for snogging this little toerag" Mulciber explained to Macdonald.

"Don't you touch him" Adonisa yelled at them both pointing her wand at Macdonald. Mulciber grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, Macdonald stunned Kacla and grabbed Severus by the collar.

"Now what are you going to do Severus your little girlfriend is ours" Macdonald said to him.

"Called her a blood traitor little toerag and we'll let her go" Mulciber told him.

"Don't say it Sev...Don't say it..." Adonisa cried, trying to wiggle away from Mulciber. He twisted her arm and she screamed.

"Adon...Please Forgive me..." Severus said.

"Sev...No...Defend yourself don't say it. please..." Adonisa screamed.

"Say it! Or will hurt her." Macdonald explained.

"She's a Blood...Taitor...Little...Toer...ag." He stammered.

Macdonald let Severus go, and Mulciber let Adonisa fall to the ground. Severus ran over to her and helped her up, they walked to a bench.

"How could you..."She asked him as Kacla's stun spell wore off.

Adonisa limped over to Kacla and she supported her as they walked away.

"Adonisa!" Severus ran after her.

"I'm sorry. it was the only way he had my wand" He explained to her.

"you could of just let them hurt me. I was fine..." Adonisa said as Kacla helped her up the stairs.

"Adonisa I couldn't bear to see you hurt. I'm sorry.." Severus explained.

"It's too late. You said it...you can't take it back. I'm sorry Severus but until you can prove that you can stand up for those you love...then I can no longer see you..." Adonisa said in tears.

"Adon...NO! Listen. To me "He said grabbing her hand roughly.

"It's too late...Sev...Just leave me alone" She said softly"You're hurting me" She added ripping her hand away from his.

"I'm…" he started to say but placed a gift box on the stairs and walking away. Adonisa watched him go and pick up the box. She opens it, inside was a picture of them sitting together by the lake and a note explaining to her how much she meant to him, along with a little diamond ring.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll add more once I get reviews


	7. Sirius

I don't own anything of J.K Rowling's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adonisa sat in the common room, Sirius sitting next to her with his arm around her shoulders. Remus sat across from her with James and Lily was kneeling in front of Adonisa. Her eyes were red and puffing.

"Now what happened?" Remus asked. Adonisa explained to them what Severus said and what really happened. Stopping at points to sob or blink back tears

"How could he...I don't care if he was trying to save you. Those words!" Lily shouted hugging Adonisa.

" He kept saying he was sorry but I walked away and then he gave me this" She said pulling out the box. They went through it and pulled everything out.

"You did the right thing if he can't defend you then he's not good for you" Lily said and everyone nodded in agreement.

Adonsia looked at her with wide teary eyes.

"Don't keep crying he's not worth it" Sirius said.

"Come on lets get you to bed" Lily said helping her up.

"Thanks guys you're the best" Adonisa said as her and Lily walked up the stairs to the girls bedroom.

Adonisa put her ring on, placed her picture next to her book and feel asleep. A short while later Lily tapped her on the arm., she woke up looking dazed and confused.

"Severus is outside the common room, He threatens that He'll sleep there if he doesn't talk to you" She explained sitting on her bed and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't take him back don't be his friend don't even talk to him. 'Lily told her.

Adonisa nodded and still in her clothes from that day slipped her shoes on and walked down to the portrait hole.

"Yes Sev what do you want now?" She asked him tapping her foot.

"You to listen...Please I'm sorry, did you read my note?" He asked her.

"Yes I did it was touching but what you did can't be undone... " Adonisa explained.

"But you're wearing your ring. That must mean something.." Severus told her.

"Severus Snape...you said those things...I can not talk to you anymore" Adonisa yelled at him crying.

"Adonisa...please...stop...please." He said looking at her with huge eyes.

"I can't...Sev...I just can't..." Adonisa told him as she walked back into the common room not looking at him she throw the ring at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That summer, 4th of July, Adonisa sat with Sirius, Remus and James watching fireworks. Severus walked over to Adonisa and went to tap her on the shoulder. Sirius turned around and gave him a death glare.

"What do you want, Toerag" Siruis growled.

"Severus...Go home... "Adonisa explained Turning back to the fireworks.

"But Adonisa...please" Severus said

"You heard the lady. get going" Siruis said as him and James stood up. Severus took one sorrow look at Adonisa and walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two years later, their sixth year in Hogwarts, James, Remus, Sirius, Lily and Adonisa sat in the same compartment they sat in the last five years.

"Well, here we go gang two more years and we're off" James told them all.

"Yeah I'm going to miss the place" Sirius explained looking past Adonisa and out the window.

"Awww...Is Sirius going to cry?" James teased him.

"Stop It James!" Adonisa yelled at him.

"Wow someone's touchy...Is it your time of the month too?" He asked her.

"Hey don't kid about that!" Remus yelled at him.

Adonisa got up and stormed out of ten compartment with Kacla following.

"She's still stuck on Severus..." Remus explained.

"Not for long..." Sirius said following her.

"He's going to get hurt..."Lily said

"Let him" James explained.

"I don't know why she's still on him. It's been a year already" Remus said

"You don't understand women" Lily said and all three of them laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adonisa walked down the train, pasted all the closed doors, half of her hoping to see him half not. She pasted a open door with the same boy that was there 2 years ago. Kacla stopped and sat down in front of the open door. Severus was holding a picture of them.

"ADONISA!!!" Sirius Shouted from 6 doors away. Severus looked up at the compartment door and say Kacla sitting there and Adonisa standing in front of it.

"Adon!"He whispered getting up and walking towards the door.

"Kacla come" She said walking towards Sirius. He gave her around the waist and kissed very roughly her right in front of Severus.

"Siruis..." She stated as he kissed her again. Severus slowly walked back to his seat, alone.

Return to Top


	8. Third mistake

I don't own J.K Rowling's characters or settings

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half way through their sixth year, Adonisa and Sirius were walking into the great hall holding hands.

"Sirius, Adonisa...You Two Are Late...What were you doing?!" Remus shouted half way across the great hall so everyone could hear. Including Severus who turned to look at Adonisa's smiling face. Adonisa just so happened to look his way and caught his eyes in hers. She stopped smiling and sat down.

"We weren't doing anything. I promise" She giggled as Lily and James joined them.

"They on the other hand are later then us...What were you two doing?" She asked James and Lily. James smiled and Lily blushed nothing just found the room of requirement. That section of the table roared with laughter.

"How big was the bed" Sirius asked elbowing Remus.

"Who said It was a bed" Lily retorted. Adonisa and James burst into laughter as Sirius gave Lily a look of amazement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of that year, Adonisa and Lily were late for their last class of the day. Potions. They reached the door to fins Sirius and Severus sitting five feet away from each other and the teacher between them. Sirius had a bloody lip and Severus's eye was puffy.

"SIRIUS!!" Adonisa cried which made both boys look up. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Adonisa into the class room right away these two need to learn how to get along" The Professor said. Adonisa got up and looked at Severus who was almost in tears, shook her head and walked into the class room with Lily.

"James what happened" Adonisa asked him.

"Sirius was bragging about how you and him are going good and Snape got ticked and throw an rats eye at him and this whole fight started" James explained.

"Really...Poor Sirius his lip was bleeding and all" Lily said.

"We should go visit him after class make sure his alright" Adonisa said.

"He'll be fine but I don't think Snapes going to bother him again not after that punch" James explained. They walked out of class together and explained to Remus (who had charms last) what happened.

"Damn hope Sirius is alright" He said, as they entered the hospital.

Sirius was lying on one bed and Severus across from him, both glaring at the other.

"Sirius, Are you ok?" Adonisa asked hugging him.

"Yeah I'm fine had worse." He explained.

"When can you leave?" Lily asked.

"Whenever...Just was waiting for you guys" He said getting up

"Go ahead guys I'll get your stuff Sirius" Adonisa explained. Lily shot her and glare and mouthed 'hurry'. Adonisa made sure they left then looked over at Severus.

"Sev?" She asked softly walking over to his bed. He look at her with his one good eye.

"Sev, what happened he could of seriously hurt you" She explained to him sitting on the edge of his bed.

"It doesn't matter, He should not have been bragging about you" He explained.

"Sev...Don't worry about me...I'm fine. I can take care of myself" Adonisa explained to him.

"I know but... I don't want him to hurt you like I did" He spit out painfully. Adonisa was speechless, she hugged him and went over to get Sirius's books. She walked towards the door and turned around to find Severus watching her. He looked at her with hopeful eyes, hers eyes were watery, she blinked back the tears and walked out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She caught up with the gang as they entered the great hall.

"Hey love what took you so long?" Sirius asked her.

"Bumped into one my professors...didn't do my homework right." She explained as Lily winked at her. Severus walked into the great hall a little while later.

"Look at who it is" Sirius laughed, Remus elbowed him and whispered

"If you want to keep my coin don't say anything about him"

Sirius went back to eating and Adonisa got up and walked out of the hall. Severus notices that Sirius didn't notice her leave and Lily got up to follow her. Adonisa and walking up them when Lily found her.

"Adonisa where you going?" She shouted

"To change so I can take a fly, It's full moon tonight" Adonisa explained. Lily walked back into the great hall and explained to everyone where Adonisa was going. Severus snuck out after Lily sat down. He ran up the stairs and caught up to Adonisa, she turned around to see him huffing and puffing.

"Adon...wait please" He said climbing up a few more stairs.

"Sev...What do you want please...just stop trying to get me back, I love Sirius" Adonisa explained.

"I know you do and I know I can never have you back but I want you to have this..." He said handing her a little picture of them together.

"I don't remember posing for this one" She Exclaimed.

"You didn't, I made it...It'll fit in your locket..."He explained.

"Thank you Sev," she said kissing him on the cheek and walking the rest of the way to the common room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I need more reviews

Return to Top


	9. Quidditch

I don't own any of J.K Rowling characters or settings

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their last year, their last train ride there, no one spoke a word; they all sat there lifeless like. James had his arm around Lily who looked pale and Sirius had his around Adonisa who looked like she was going to cry.

"Sooo...Funny memories?" James asked trying to brighten the mood.

"Sirius falling down the hole at the womping willow?" Adonisa said looking at Remus who looked evenly sick. Sirius looked at her with shock in his eyes, and James laughed at his look.

" How about us scaring the crap out of the Longbottom kid?" James added. Adonisa and Lily giggled, Sirius smirked, Remus looked up and fell asleep. Everyone laughed harder at this point for Remus was snoring in his sleep.

"So what else is funny?" Lily asked.

"The time Malcibar got pushed in the lake by little Adonisa here" Sirius said. Everyone was laughing as they talked about their past 6 years at Hogwarts

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 months later, Adonisa and Lily sat in the common room talking.

"So our keeper got hurt and you get the fill in?!" Lily asked her.

"Yes...I'm soo scared..."Adonisa explained.

"You'll do fine you and James have been practicing all summer" Lily pointed out.

"yeah true James is really good he's so much like a brother to me" Adonisa explained.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry had to put Quidditch in

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adonisa and James stood with their brooms and the rest of the Quidditch team, They were up against Ravenclaw.

"Adon...You're shaking you sure you can do this?" He asked her.

"Yes just hurry up and get the snitch" She told him, as the announcer started the match.

She flew to the three rings on their side of the court and hovered there waiting for the Quaffle to come at her. James came up beside her and hovers next to her.

"We're all going to keep the quaffle away as best as we can just try to stay here" He explained. She looked down at Sirus in the stands along with Remus and Lily. Then she saw a Bludger coming at her, she turned her broom around and blocked it from hitting her.

"Sorry about that Adon"called Tonks who was a beatter.

"Tonks watch out!" James shouted as a Bludger came at her, she swung it away from her and beamed a smile James. The Opposing team's chaser threw the Quaffle at the one ring Adonisa flew and blocked. She passes it to her team and hovered in the middle again, looking down she saw Severus looking up at her, with a worried look in his eyes.

"James the Snitch" She heard Tonks shout and James sped after it.

Adonisa watch him as he weaved back and forth catching up to the snitch. He grabbed it and almost fell from his broom, he held it up for all to see. Smiling Adonisa flew to the ground, glad to be there. Severus disappeared from sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night there was a party in the Gryffindor common room, Adonisa and Lily sat in the back of the room watching the boys goof off.

"So how was it?" Lily asked.

"Scary" Adonisa said starting off, the image of Severus's worried look flashed across her mind.

"I'm going to bed good night" Adonisa told Lily and walked up to their room. Lily followed her.

"He's still bothering you isn't he" She asked Adonisa.

"I don't know what your talking about." Adonisa said

"He never takes his eyes off you, and always glares at Sirius" Lily explained.

"I know but He'll just have to deal with it, he made the mistake and it can't be fixed." Adonisa said sharply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last train ride home, Lily and Adonisa were in tears the whole way. They would never come back to this place, never have to ride this train again or see the grounds. Never get to spent as much time or much fun planning the tricks they use to pull or the gossip that they use to hear. They were 17 and thrown into the world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Wife and Godmother

I don't own any of J K Rowling's characters or settings

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A year later, Lily and James got married and now are Mr. and Mrs. Potter with a baby on the way, Sirius and Adonisa are getting ready for their wedding and Remus is still a werewolf. Snape however became a death eater and is caring for now one but himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Month of May, Adonisa stood in the back room of a church with Lily; she was wearing a light green wedding dress.

"You look wonderful!" Lily exclaimed as she pushed Adonisa in front of the mirror.

"Thanks...how is the belly?" Adonisa asked rubbing Lily's stomach.

"He'll be fine this dress isn't that tight" Lily explained, she was wearing a slim fitting forest green dress. The Here Comes The Bride music started and Lily grabbed the flowers. Lily walked down the aisle with James and Adonisa followed them slowly by herself. She stood up next to Sirius who was dress in a white tuxedo she turned her head to face the little bit of people that they invited, mostly friends and family.

There was a man standing in the back of the church, wearing a black hooded cloak, he looked up and caught her eye. She smiled and looked back at Sirius, who had tears in his eyes. After the wedding everyone filed out for refreshments and dinner across the street, Adonisa stayed behind to gather a few things. The hooded man who was no other the Severus, walked out last.

"Severus?" Adonisa asked, he turned around and let her see his face. He dropped a picture of her and Sirius on the ground and ran off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months. Lily had her baby, Sirius and Adonisa were his godparents and they sat in the waiting room of the hospital.

"James sit, she'll be fine" Adonisa told him. James sat down looking sick as a dog from lack of sleep.

Sirius laid fast asleep on the sofa across from Adonisa and James, Adonisa put her arm around James as they sat there. A nurse walked out a little while later with news that the baby was born. Adonisa woke up Sirius and walked James into Lily's room. She was holding a tiny version of James, but with her eyes.

"What's his name?" Adonisa asked

"Lily you pick the first name" James said.

"Harry...Middle?" Lily said

"James. Harry James Potter" James said take his son and holding him.

"I like it, Sirius don't you" She asked him as James handed her the baby.

"Yes It fits him well" He said jiggleing his keys in front of Harry's face. Harry started crying and Adonisa gave him back to Lily.

"Guess he doesn't like his Godfather very well" James laughed.

"Hey!, It's not my fualt I scare people" Sirius said. Lily and Adonisa looked at each other and sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A year later, Adonisa was at home with Sirius who was sick as a dog and depressed after missing Harry's first birthday party. An owl flew into the dining room were Adonisa sat reading the paper. The owl being black with green eyes dropped a letter onto Adonisa's lap and flew off.

Adonisa opened the letter and read it:

Dearest Granddaughter,

I must speak to you in person it is was important you come at once!

Lots of love,

Dumbledore

She ran out into the living room where Sirius slept wrote a note and used floo to get to Hogwarts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope this is better then the last chapter


	11. Death

I don't own anything of J.K Rowling's, Characters or settings.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adonisa stepped out of Dumbledore's fireplace and into his office; she saw Severus and Dumbledore talking.

"Grandfather Do you need me" She asked him quite confused. Severus stood up, ran over to her and hugged her till she couldn't breath.

"Sev what's wrong?" She asked after he sat back down.

"Your okay...that's good..."He said.

"What's going on of course I'm okay...Grandfather?" She asked really confused.

"Severus you go alert the Order get them to the Potters as quick as you can" Dumbledore told him.

Adonisa watched him run down the stairs and turned to her grandfather.

"He found Lily and James didn't he?" She asked him, he nodded and strolled over to a mirror.

"How?! Who told him?!" She asked.

"Peter..."He simple said.

"Peter,. If I get my hands on the two time lying bastard!" She shouted.

"Don't worry we have him taken care of i sent another owl to your house Sirius should be finding him any moment now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was all over the papers, Sirius the killer gave away his friends to You-Know-Who. It wasn't true of course but no one knew that but Adonisa, Dumbledore, Remus and Severus. Adonisa and Remus sat in the Potters destroyed house Remus's arm around Adonisa. Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter, only his finger was found but Sirius would never hurt anyone.

Yes You-Know-Who was gone the boy with safe but Adonisa was in no shape to take care of him. They sent him to his aunt and uncles house in London, Adonisa wasn't allow to see him again till his 11th birthday.

"Dumbledore offered me a job at Hogwarts, I'm going to take it so I can wire you money" She told Remus.

"You do what you think is best, we lost two friends and one is in jail for a mistake. You rest first" He told her getting up and helping her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adonisa walked into the main hall of Hogwarts, 'It's been two years already' she thought. It's been three months since Lily and James were killed and Sirius taken away, You-Know-who was gone.

"Wow, I never realized how much I missed this place till I step foot into in." she told Kacla who was not aged at all but as young as can be.

"I know how you feel" Came Severus from the stairs.

"Severus, why are you here?" She asked walking over to him.

"I work here, just like you." He explained.

"Oh really, what are you teaching?" she asked

"Potions and your teaching Magical Items, Your best favorite books to read" He told her.

"You remember...that's funny" She laughed and hugged him.

"That night Dumbledore called you, I told him too, You were in danger You-Know-Who was coming after you till I told Dumbledore" Severus explained.

"Why me?" she asked

"Peter wouldn't talk he was going to try you and Sirius" Severus explained

"Thank you Sev...still doesn't help the fact that my husbands in Azkaban" Adonisa said.

"I know but I'm sorry I can't help with that, but I got you a job" He smirked

"You? you told Dumbledore to hire me?" She asked

"Yes, Remus can't get a job so you can wire him money this way" Severus explained.

"such a smartass" She exclaimed, he pulled her closer.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked

"I could stun you with my wand, that's now pointed at your stomach or you could let go" Adonisa explained.

"Kiss me and I will" He said. There was a little red flash that came out of Adonisa's wand and Severus fell to the ground.

"Sorry Hun, I'm married" She said stunning him and walking up to the staff room.


	12. Depressed and Into the forest

I don't own any of JK Rowling's characters or settings

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11 years later, 1 week before Hogwarts first day, Adonisa sat in the staff room petting Kacla.

"One more week, Then I get to not only see him but teach him" She purred to the cat. The room was empty, everyone was down eating, it was lunch time but Adonisa wasn't hungry. She heard footsteps and voices, so she retired to her room. There was a knock at her door, she pulled it open and Severus was standing there.

"Adon, you missed lunch you ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah..i'm fine now could you let me be I can take care of myself" She said shutting the door and lying on her bed. She looked over at a picture of Lily holding Harry, with James standing next to her and Her and Sirius beside him. She started to cry and whimper, there was another knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked wanting not to get up and trying to hide her shaky voice.

"It's Severus What's wrong Adon..Are you crying" He asked.

"I'm fine ok...Leave me alone" Adonisa yelled at the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The great feast, Harry was sorted into Gryffindor, and looked so much like James. Adonisa sat next to professor McGonagall and professor Quirrell, who acting jumpier then normal.Adonisa didn't eat the whole meal and by the end Minerva notice food was still on her plate.

"Adon...what's wrong?" She asked her.

"Just not hungry..."Adonisa said keeping her eyes on Harry.

"He looks like his mother" Minerva remarked

"No. He looks like James just has his mother's eyes" Adonisa explained smiling. The students filed out of the great hall. The professors following them, Severus cough up with Adonisa who was walking with her head down.

"Adon...What's wrong you didn't eat" He said.

"So? Why does something all ways have to be wrong?" She snapped at him.

"Adonisa calm down I just like seeing you this way" He explained

"Then don't, don't speak to me again" She told him and stormed off to her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few month Adonisa taught her classes, went around on normal business and was just about to take a bath when an owl flew into her room. She grabbed the letter and read it,

Come to my office now,

-Dumbledore

She ran up the stairs to the headmaster's office with Kacla following her. She entered the Headmasters office to find three first year students standing in front of his desk.

"Good evening Professor Black, These three are in trouble for being out of their bedrooms after hours" Dumbledore explained.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, you three are my best students" Adonisa exclaimed.

"They are to help Hagrid in the forbidden forest, and since you know Hagrids not that good at magic you need to protect them" Dumbledore explained.

"Ok come on guys lets get this over with" Adonisa said to the three and walked back out of the headmaster's office.

"Harry, Rom Hermione. What were you guys doing out of bed?" She asked them.

"We got lost" Ron said

"I was like you guys once don't lie to me" She said calmly

"We needed to talk to Hagrid" Harry explained.

"Well. You get your chance don't you" Adonisa laughed.

They walked through the castle and across the grounds not saying a word.Hagrid was sitting on his front step with fang sprawled down by his feet.

"Professor Black, Harry, Ron, Hermione, you all ready to go?" Hagrid asked them

"Please Hagrid call me Adon like the other Professors do, and what are we doing in the forest tonight?" Adonisa asked.

"Pro...Adon...we are hunting for a wounded unicorn" Hagrid explained as they walked into the forest. Kacla was her abnormal size and was strolling next to Harry. Adonisa walked beside Hagrid, her wand was lit and her hands were shaky.

"Adon. Are you alright?" Hagrid asked watching her wand tip move up and down.

"Just haven't been in here for while and never in my human state" She told him.

"Then change it may be worth it if this thing that is hurting the unicorns is big" Hagrid said.

"Ok. Kids!...Stand back" She told them, Harry Rom and Hermione ran next to Hagrid. Adonisa pointed her wand at her self and changed into a meduim size black dragon. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked shocked at what the professor became.

"Don't worry she's fine and friendly too" Hagrid explained to them as Adonisa folded her wings and turned to face them. Her eyes were a deep purple color that matched well with the pure black scales.

"That's the hardest animagas to master" Hermione exclaimed, Adonisa's mouth seem to twist into a small grin. A twig snapped in the distances and the night seemed to get cooler. Adonisa straightened out her neck into the tree tops and spotted a hooded ghost figure gliding after a unicorn. She lifted her self out of the trees and flew after it, Hagrid and the students following on foot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More on the way hope you like it


	13. Hooded figures and old pictures

I don not own anything of J.K Rowling's

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adonisa landed with a thud in front of Hagrid and the rest, she turned back into her normal self. She grabbed her wand out and took off after the figure, Hagrid and the kids following close behind. Adonisa took a wrong turn and was separated from the rest of the group, she looked around her and found some unicorn blood on the ground.

"What could of sinned and hurt this poor creature" she asked herself.

Out in the distance not to far off Hermione screamed and she heard a voice that she known from somewhere. Adonisa pulled out a knife that was strapped to her leg and ran towards where Hermione screamed.Adonisa busted into the clearing where everyone stood, a hooded figure glided from the unicorn, which was quote dead, towards Harry. A centaur came out of nowhere and chased the figure off, he started to talk to Harry, but Adonisa was too busy watching the figure leave to understand what they were saying.

"Professor, Why do you carry a knife everywhere, If you don't mind me asking" Ron asked her.

"If I can't use my wand...I'm trained with a knife, Lets get out of here before that thing comes back I'm getting the chills" Adonisa explained walking out of the clearing and towards the castle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, everyone sat in the great hall for that evenings dinner, Adonisa (feeling a little sick) wore plain green robes, and eat very little. Severus walked over to her and stood in front of where she sat, starring at the door.

"Adon..Maybe you should take a few days off you look sickly" Severus told her. She didn't look up at him instead she got up and started to walk away when Professor Quirrell come running and shouting up the aisle.

"There's a..A...TROLL. In the dungeon...for you to know" He shouted falling over.

"Why in the freaking bloody hell is a troll doing in freaking Hogwarts!"Adonisa shouted as the other professor ran out to the dungeon.

"Adonisa stay here with the students," Minerva told her as she took off after the rest of the staff. All the students looked at her, she shrugged and walked to the door, Closing it.

"I have no clue what's going on so don't ask me." She explained sitting on the steps in front of the staff table. Minerva returned a few minutes later with Dumbledore, they sent the kids to their common rooms and walked out themselves.

"Well thats just great...no one ever tells me what's going on, was this a drill or something?" She said to herself. She was half way to the staff room when she saw Severus staggering up down the stairs.

"Sev!, your hurt. What happened" She shouted running up to help him.

"I can't tell you if you don't know all ready, just Quirrel is after Harry, protect him at all costs. "He explained, Adonisa helped him to the staff room and sat him down on a sofa.

"Are you going to be ok if i go to bed?" she asked.

"Yes but only if you promise to take the next week off" He told her

"Yeah I think I will, Good night Sev" She said walking off down the hallway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last day of school, Adonisa made her normal way from yawning to skipping down the stair to get breakfast. Everyone was already in the great hall and turned to watch her walk in. She sat down next to Minerva and yawned again.

"Did I miss something" Adonisa asked.

"A lot listen to Dumbledore he'll explain." Minerva told her.

Dumbledore explained how Harry, Ron and Hermione found out what Quirrell was planning and he was gone and that You-Know-Who had a part in this. Everyone was dismissed after Dumbledore's speech the great feast was hours away and everyone was in need of packing , including the teachers.

"Adonisa, " Dumbledore called to her. She turned around and walked to him." Yes, Grandfather?"

"I received a letter from Remus, His parents are ill and he need help to take care of them." Dumbledore explained.

"That's good that it's summer now isn't it" She said

"You will not be coming back to Hogwarts next year, I will save your spot on the staff but you will take next year off" He explained to her.

"Yes grandfather" She said walking away from him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Adonisa was in her room packing up the rest of her stuff in a trunk, Severus stood at the door watching her. She picked up the picture of when they were together and stared at it for the longest time.

"Miss those days huh?" Severus asked walking over to her and taking the picture from her.

"I miss...a lot" She said holding back tears and picking up the picture of her, James, Sirius and Lily.

"You miss them a lot don't you," He asked putting the picture of them down and to the door.

"Yes, I do, there's not one day that goes by where I think of them" Adonisa explained packing the rest of her pictures.

"There's not a day that goes by were I wish I could turn back time and stop myself from saying what I did" Severus said sadly walking out the door. Adonisa watched him go, a tear rolled down her cheek as she went back to packing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Sickness and Remus has a job!

I do not own any of J.K Rowling's characters or settings

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adonisa spent most of her summer inside helping Remus with his parents, they both (, oddly enough,) caught pneumonia. The one day Adonisa went out to buy some things for dinner, she walked out the door and tripped on a box laying on the first step.

"Now who in there right mind would leave this here" She asked Kacla who had been following her

.She picked up the box and noticed it had her name on it. It was August 26, Adonisa's 30th birthday, she ripped off the tape and opened the flaps of the box. Inside was a card with a big 30 on it and a little black box. She opened the card, read it and saw at the bottom there was a big 'S', written below that was, ' hope you didn't forget about you own birthday'. Adonisa smiled and open the black box; inside was a sliver handle for a wand, inscribed in the handle was A.B for Adonisa Black.

"Well Severus, you never could forget my birthday could you." She said aloud as she slipped the sliver handle over her wooden wand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Christmas and a full moon, Remus was locked up in his room leaving Adonisa to take care of his parents,(who were still sick).They couldn't talk and barely move they wrote notes to tell Adonisa and Remus things.Remus's mother passed a note to Adonisa who sat next to her staring out the window.

_'What's troubling you Adon?' Remus's mum wrote_

"I don't know...A lot of things,..." Adonisa explained to her.

_"Well what's the most important one?" She asked Adonisa._

"A guy I met long ago, I haven't talked to him in awhile." Adonisa explained.

_"Do you love this guy?" Remus's mum asked._

"Of course I do, He's a close friend" Adonisa said.

_"Do you love him more then Sirius...?" She wrote smiling._

"I don't know."Adonisa said looking down.

_"Trust your heart, You love Sirius stay loyal to him, but remember the other man, you may need him one day" Remus's mum wrote. _

"Thanks, now I think it's time for some rest"Adonisa said helping them both up and walking them to their room. She came back in the living room, grabbed a piece of parchment and starting write a letter.

Dear Serverus,

Hey, we haven't talked for awhile and was just wondering how things were. I got my birthday gift, it's wonderful, Thank you ever so much. I hope things fair well at Hogwarts, My aunt and uncle are getting better I should be back next year. Please try to write back.

Love,

Adonisa

She sealed it and grabbed another piece of parchment. This one she wrote to Sirius.

Dear Sirius,

I'm hoping you got my other letters, My aunt and uncle are sick. I'm not teaching at Hogwarts this year but am returning next year. I hope you haven't lost your soul or mind yet. I miss you and Love you.

Love,

Adonisa

When she was happy with the letter she tied them onto the owl and sent him out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months till the summer started again, Remus's parents were out and about talking and walking. Adonisa just got home from the store when an owl landed on her car. The owl dropped a letter on the ground in front of Adonisa.She picked it up and opened it:

Dear Adonisa,

Hogwarts is lonely without you, Harry's getting into so much trouble, there's a creature on the lose and I'm glad your not here this year. I'm glad you liked my gift and I'm happy to hear from you. Sorry it took so long wit everything to do i kept forgetting.

-Severus

She put the letter in her pants pocket and walked into the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer came and went with nothing happening, and Adonisa packing when Remus burst into her room.

"I'm teaching at Hogwarts this year!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, really!, As what?" Adonisa asked

"Defense the dark arts"Remus told her.

"Good luck you'll need it." She told him. The week before Hogwarts started was a full moon, Remus stay behind to ride the train to the school, while Adonisa disappared to Hogmead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

review please


	15. Sirius comes back

I do not own anything of J.K Rowling's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Adonisa walked into Hogwarts, proudly carrying her trunk with Kacla at her side. She looked around, no one was in the great hall, so she waved her wand at the trunk, it floated into the air and followed her up the stairs. Adonisa walked up to the staff room door and stop she heard her name from one of the professor's.

"Adonisa doesn't know yet right, Remus kept it from her." He said.

"Right, Sirius could be a problem if she found out about him escaping." Minerva explained.Adonisa gasped and went to open the door when a hand grabs hers. Severus turned her around and led her away from the door.

"You don't want to go in there right now," He explained sitting her down on a bench that was in the hallway.

"Sirius got out..." Adonisa stated staring at the wall across from her.

"Yes, he did but no one else knows he's not-guilty , we need to be careful" Severus explained but Adonisa wasn't listen. She bent over, picked Kacla up and took off down the stairs.

"Kacla.Becareful but find Sirius and lead him to the shrieking shack" She told the cat who took off into the forest.

"Where's she going" Severus asked Adonisa as he ran towards her.

"Nowhere why do you ask" Adonisa said slyly.

"Adon...Your going to get yourself in trouble." He scolded her. In a flash she pulled the knife from her leg and had it pressed up against Severus's throat.

"Not if someone doesn't say anything" She purred, Severus swallowed and nodded. She put her knife away and walked back to the staff room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of the year, Adonisa stood in the front of her class room giving a speech on the dangers of putting any item on before checking it first. A little boy in the front of the room raised his hand.

"Yes, Ned, Go ahead" Adonisa said.

"What if you put something cursed on, will you be cursed forever or just until you take it off?" Ned asked.

"Will it depends on the curse, like a chaotic curse could last forever but a stun spell can wear off after awhile." She explained. The class was dismissed for dinner and Adonisa was just about to walk to her office when there was a knock at the door. She opened it , Ned was standing there holding Kacla in his arms.

"I found her just down the hallway, she seemed lost so I brought her to you." He explained handing the cat over and blushing as Adonisa smiled.

"Thank you, Ned now why don't you get some dinner after a long day of classes you must be hungry too." She told him patting him on the shoulder, he blushed deeper and ran off down the hall.Severus who had been watching across from the hall started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at Sev?" She asked him not looking up for being use to him popping up randomly.

"That little boy, Ned, has a crush on you...Don't blame him, 30 and still pretty as ever" Severus explained.

"Please Sev, A little boy barely 13 having a crush on me" She said rolling her eyes.

"Of course, you were that age once you remember what it was like." He explained.

"All too well." Adonisa said softly so only Kacla could hear. They walked down to the great hall together but Adonisa didn't stay she grabbed Remus and they walked out onto the grounds.

"Are you sure she found him" Remus asked.

"Of course Kacla hasn't failed me...yet" Adonisa explained as they walked to the womping willow.Kacla ran under it and hit the twig to freeze it. Remus and Adonisa followed her down the hole and came out the other end into the shrieking shack. There was a growl followed by the soft foot falls of a dogs paw.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so mean ;;

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus watched Adonisa and Remus leave the great hall and decided he was going to get rid of Sirius once and for all. He walked out of the great hall and felt a person brush by him but noting was there. Severus watched the door for a minute then walked out into the night. He saw the womping willow trying to hit at something and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione duck into a hole under the tree. He ran after to follow them and found the invisibility cloak on the ground, putting it on he slipped down the hole and into the shack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter better


	16. CRUCIO

I do not own any of J.K Rowling's characters or settings. I got Word and spell check. Go me!

Adonisa and Remus stood in the middle of a room in the shack, a large black dog walked in growling. As soon as it saw Adonisa it barked and bounded over to her.

"Sirius!" Adonisa said kneeling down and hugging the dog. Sirius backed up and turned from dog to man in a matter of seconds.

"Adonisa, I got all your letters but they won't let us have parchment to write on" He explained. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran into the room, and pointed their wands at Sirius. Ron's rat bite him and took off deeper into the house, Sirius and him ran after it as the other two stood in the room with Adonisa and Remus.

"You two were helping him…He killed my parents!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, no he didn't, he's your godfather, Peter killed your parents" Adonisa explained as Ron and Sirius entered the room with a ugly little man in front of them.

"Adonisa, my friend." The man said.

"I am no friend of your Peter, Harry this is the man who gave away your parents" Adonsia explained taking out her wand.

"Harry you don't believe her do you, that she witch never liked your parents" Peter told Harry.

"Don't you insult her again!" Sirius warned pointing his wand at Peter's neck.

"Oh! Sirius is protective of his girly" Peter whispered

"Remus escort the kids out of here while I take care of Peter" Sirius told him

"No, don't kill him; you need prove you didn't kill him all those years ago." Remus explained to Sirius.

"Little toerag," Pete spat at Adonisa.

"I will not allow this any longer" Severus shouted pulling the cloak off of him and pointing his wand at Peter.

"CRUCIO" He shouted pointing his wand at Peter who was standing in front of Adonisa. Peter ducked out of the way of the curse; it hit Adonisa square on the chest. She let out a little screech of terror and crumbled to the floor, there was a flash of bright light, when the light receded Adonisa was on the ground barely breathing with pure platinum blonde hair. Sirius ran over and scoop her up off the floor. Everyone stared at Severus who was on the ground sobbing. Peter was no where to be seen and Remus started to file everyone out.

"SEVERUS!!!! You cowardly dog!, You could of killed her" Sirius shouted at him. Adonisa's eyes fluttered a little and she weakly smiled.

"Sirius, he tired to defend me, I need to go to the hospital" She said weakly. Sirius grabbed her hand and walked out of the room with Severus on his heels. Outside, it was full moon and Remus didn't take his potion. Harry, Hermione and Ron stood next to the womping willow as Remus started to change in the distance. Sirius came out of the hole and saw Remus turning.

"Kids watch her stay here, I'll chase him off" He explained to them setting Adonisa down on the ground. He changed into the black dog and ran off towards Remus. Severus came out the hole next and saw that Sirius was fighting with Remus.

"Professor, why did Professor Black's hair change colors?" Hermione asked kneel beside him.

"She trained herself for the curse, she trained her mind against such things but since it was meant for Peter and had the meaning behind it , it was more powerful, that's why there was a flash of light, her mind met the spell and shattered it" He explained feeling for her pulse.

"I need to get her to the hospital" He said as Harry ran over to were Remus just threw Sirius.

"Harry No!" Hermione shouted.

Severus scooped up Adonsia and had to support Ron as they walked to the castle.

Adonisa woke up in the hospital a week later with Remus and Harry by her side.

"Adonisa you're awake, thank god" Remus said getting up and hugging her.

"I must say you look better with blonde hair then black" He told her. She smiled and looked at Harry.

"You're my god mother" He said looking at her.

"Who told you?" She asked sitting up and looking at him.

"Sirius, Why didn't I grow up with you?" He asked.

"Dumbledore thought it was a good idea to keep you away from magic till you turned 11" She explained

"Oh…"He said

"Would you like me to ask Dumbledore if you can live with me this year?" She asked him. His eyes filled with happiness and he nodded getting out of his chair.

"Where's Sirius?" She asked Remus when Harry was gone.

"I don't know he flew off on Buckbeak" Remus explained

"Where's Severus?" Adonisa asked

"I don't know right now but he was here every night." Remus explained.

"Can you go get him for me?" She asked

"Sure" Remus said walking out the door. Adonisa got up and walked over to the other bed where fresh clothes were. She went into the bathroom changed, and sat back on her bed. Remus and Severus walked into the room.

"Adon. You should be lying down" Remus scolded her.

"I'm fine, I promise" She told him looking at Severus, who wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Remus, will you leave us, I'll be out to pack my self soon." She said, Remus nodded and walked back out the door. Severus stood 5 feet from her looking at his feet.

"Sev?" She asked looking at him. He looked at her and started to cry. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Sev…It's ok…I'm fine…I promise" Adonisa explained.

"I didn't mean too… After what Peter said I couldn't control myself" He explained.

"It's ok, Sev?" She asked.

"Yes." He said

"After all theses years you made up for what you said" She told him. He looked at her with the happiest eyes and the widest smile she ever saw on him.

"Really??" He asked.

"Yes…I forgive you…" She said smiling.

"You now I like you better with black hair" He remarked. She slapped him and walked out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it as much as I do!, I'm getting stuck more and more now so if anyoof you have any ideas I'd like to hear them my e-mail address is on my profile ty


	17. Birthdays and Bad dreams

I do not own Harry Potter or anything else of J K Rowling's.

Severus sat in his house looking at the old picture of him and Adonisa.

"Why did I screw up…Why are you his now?" He asked himself. He started to cry when someone knocked at his door.

"Who could this be" He asked himself opening the door.

"Happy birthday!" Adonisa shouted hugging him.

"How did… I'm speechless" He said.

"Why cause I actually baked a cake and remembered?" She asked

"Well come in, It's a mess but, It'll do" He said escorting her in.

"Sev, this isn't a mess at all its spot less" Adonisa said shocked.

"I live by myself and I guess I don't make a mess" He explained.

"You live alone in this house? It's freaking huge!" She exclaimed.

"Well I wouldn't be but…forget it" He said.

"No what is it Sev?" Adonisa asked him setting down the cake on a table and walked over in front of him. He took her hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I would have had a beautiful wife, who I would of taken care of and loved and I'd do anything for her….but a younger me screwed that up." He explained to her.

"No it's my fault I shouldn't have forgiven you. I'm sorry, I would but...I love Sirius" Adonisa said sadly.

"I know that's why I'm you friend and I'd do anything for you" Severus explained.

"Sev I love you, "Adonisa said hugging him.

Two weeks before school started, Harry came to stay with Adonisa for a week.

"Remus is gone this week, so it's only us two unless Sev shows up" Adonisa explained to Harry.

"How are you and Remus related?" He asked.

"Well, really we're not, his mum and dad are my godparents and we are like siblings really, but we call each other cousin" Adonisa explained.

"Oh, what happened to your parents?" Harry asked.

"My father was killed by You-Know-Who and my mum became a Death eater to save me from him" She explained.

"Oh wow runs in the family huh?" Harry asked.

"I guess so" Adonisa said smiling. An owl landed and left a letter on Adonisa's table. She walked over and opened it reading:

Dear Granddaughter,

I have a very important job for you over the school year. Your classes will be taken down for the year and you will be escorted from your house on Friday with Remus and Severus. I can not tell you were you are going or what you are doing in this letter but you will find out in the next week.

Dumbledore.

Adonisa looked at the letter really confused then put it down and looked at Harry.

"I'm going to have to call Molly and tell her you need to be picked up on Friday." Adonisa explained.

"Important Dumbledore stuff" Harry asked. Adonisa nodded and walked over to the phone. She called Molly and explained to her as much as she could and then showed Harry to his room.

Wednesday of that week, Sirius came over as Padfoot .

"Sirius, your going to get yourself found out" Adonisa yelled at him.

"It's ok I'm sent here from Dumbledore" He explained.

"Well, what is it? What am I suppose to do?" Adonsia asked.

"Hey I haven't seen you in 13 years and all you can think about is work?" He asked her. She kissed her passionately on the lips.

"That's better, now, Dumbledore wants you to hunt down the were wolf, Greyback" Sirius explained.

"You got to be kidding me…A freaking were wolf…Isn't one enough for a girl" She asked. Sirius laughed and got comfortable on the couch. Harry and Sirius started to talk about James and Lily while Adonisa walked into her room and pulled her locket out of a black box.. She opened it to the picture of her and Severus, she sigh and heard Sirius call her name. Sirius walked into the room as she slipped the locket on and tucked it under her shirt.

"Hey love, I'm leaving." He said.

"Bye, I love you" Adonisa said kissing him quickly.

"Love you too" he said walking out the door. She sighed and walked out into the living room where Harry sat watching TV. She sat in an arm chair and fell asleep.

dream

Adonisa walked down a hallway; there were two doors and two people standing in front of them. She ran up to them, one was Severus and the other was Sirius.

"Adonisa, you must chose…Which one of us do you love the most" Severus explained.

"But I love you both the same!" she said

"You can't you can only have one of us" Sirius snapped at her.

"Who is it going to be...me or him" Severus asked her.

"I can't choose I can't I can't I can't!" She screamed

end

Harry was at her side shaking her arm as she woke up.

"You were screaming are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah just a bad dream, thanks Harry" Adonisa explained.

--------------------------------------------

need reviews


	18. Falling down and  finding trains

I don't own anything of J.K Rowling's

------------------------------------------------------

That Friday, Harry and Adonisa sat on her front step, in the morning light.

"I heard that Hermione's already with Ron and his parents have something planned for you guys" Adonisa said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Really like what?" Harry asked looking up at her. Adonisa blonde hair shone brightly in the sunshine almost blinding him.

"Can't tell you it's a secret" Adonisa told him.

"Where are you going after I leave?" Harry asked her.

"To be honest, I have no clue." Adonisa explained as Molly with Fred or George walked into view. Adonisa's house was within walking distance of the Burrow.

"Molly good to see you" Adonisa said hugging her.

"Yes how's everything going?" Molly asked her.

"Wonderful get to go hunting for the next 5 months" She replied sarcastically.

"Well we best be going. Harry your stuff?" Molly asked. Adonisa pointed her wand at the door, it opened and Harry's trunk came floating out. Molly pointed her wand at it and the trunk shrunk to the size of a small house cat. Fred or George grabbed it off the grounded and walked back to where his mother stood.

"Good bye Harry you be good now" Adonisa said hugging him. Molly, Fred or George and Harry walked away leaving Adonisa to sit on the front step. She closed her eyes and starting thinking of her dream and what it meant. She started to picture herself getting married to Severus and them being together, and then she thought of how much Sirius loves her. She started to cry and went into the house, grabbed a knife from the kitchen and started to practice with it. She slashed up, down, left and right, moving her feet and twirling around like a dancer. As she started to make a move to trust someone knocked on the door and she tripped over her own feet.

Sirius and Remus walked in the door and saw that Adonisa was lying on the floor.

"What are you doing down there?" Remus asked.

"I fell" Adonisa said simply as Sirius helped her up.

"Over what?" Sirius asked her.

"My own feet" She explained and they laughed at her.

"Well are you ready to go?" Remus asked her.

"Where am I going?" Adonisa questioned him.

"well first we're taking you to Hogwarts then Dumbledore will tell you the rest, are you ready to go, got your wand?" Sirius explained. Adonisa nodded and touched the locket under her shirt.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said as the two boys led her out the door.

"Where's Kacla?" Remus asked. Kacla (being on the roof at the time) heard her name and jumped down on top of Remus's head.

"Allo Kacla" He said picking her up off of his head and putting her on the ground.

There were three brooms sitting on Adonisa's front lawn, one with green lettering on it. Adonisa walked over to the one with the lettering and threw her one leg over and sat her self down near the bristles. Kacla hopped onto the broom in front of Adonisa and dug her claws into the wood. Adonisa was a good flyer not as good as Sirius or Remus though, she was how ever a great balancer and could stay on the broom longer then most people. She pushed up off the ground and flew forward bit, Sirius and Remus got on their brooms. Adonisa rose higher into the air and looked down upon the town, she saw three kids outside of the Burrow, smoke pouring out of Lovegoods tower like house and a lone figure sitting by the river. Adonisa flew towards the river, mostly because that was the way they had to go but she wanted to see what this figure was doing. Severus, (come on you knew it was him) was skipping stones or throwing them rather. He looked up to see Adonisa flying over him followed by Sirius and Remus. He waved to Adonisa, who waved back and flew faster making green sparks come out the back of her broom. They came out of the all wizards town and had to place illusion spells on each other. Adonisa flew higher into a cloud and came out soak on the other side. She started laughing and Kacla almost lost balance shaking the water off.

"Adonisa!" Sirius shouted as she flew forward straight at Big Ben. Adonisa laughing at him for worrying pulled up and rode up the side of the clock. She saw the train that took them to Hogwarts for years. 'Why is the train running this early?' She thought to herself. She shrugged and flew towards the railroad tracks, Remus and Sirius following her. She flew over the train keeping speed with it; she landed on top and sat there waving at the boys. They shook their hands and landed next to her.

"And you say you're not a good flyer." Sirius remarked as they rode on top of the train. Kacla laid down on Adonisa's lap and started to purr.

"Why is the train running so early?" She asked.

"We don't know just happy it is" said Remus lying down on his back. Sirius looked at Adonisa who was staring out into space and then to Remus, shrugged and laid down next to him. Adonisa pushed Kacla off, stood up and started to walk to the front of the train. She hopped over the spaces in between compartments and sat down at the front of the train. A little while later Kacla found her master and laid back down on her lap. Adonisa smiled and looked out over the forest.

Review please.


	19. Tower tops and more death

I do not own anything of J.K Rowling's

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hogwarts express pulled into the station a few hours later, Adonisa hopped off the roof and walked down the platform to the compartment where Sirius and Remus slept. She grabbed Sirius's sleeve and yanked as hard as she could pulling him off the roof and onto the ground. He woke up as he hit the ground and looked at Adonisa shocked.

"What in bloody hell did you do that for?" He yelled waking Remus up.

"I don't know just because" She answered him walking away, Remus red from trying not to laugh. Sirius looked up at him and threw a stone at him that was on the ground.

"You boys coming or am I going to have to tell Dumbledore you weren't able to handle me" Adonisa called back to them.

"Adon is back." Remus said smiling widely; Sirius laughed and started walking to where Adonisa stood waiting. She led the rest of the way to the castle, walking at times and skipping at others. At one point in the path she disappeared and reappeared behind them, scaring the bloody hell out of them.

"Has she gone mental on us or something?" Remus asked Sirius.

"I don't know she's acting like she's 15 again" Sirius said shaking his head. Adonisa started to walk slower and turned to the guys. They walked up to her and she was pale as a ghost.

"Adonisa are you ok?" Sirius asked her. She pointed behind her and fell to the ground crying. Sirius walked passed her and laying on the ground was the pale lifeless body of Charity Burbage who taught the history of muggles.

"Well she's history" Remus said and Sirius chuckle. Adonisa walked up to them and slapped them both.

"She was a good friend of mine" she scolded them.

"Sorry Hun, had to lighten the mood" Remus explained.

"yeah sorry Adon," Sirius said.

Adonisa walked around the body and turned to them.

"Stay here with her, I'll get Dumbledore" She explained running off to the castle. She got to the castle within a few minutes. Deciding not to take the stairs but to fly up to Dumbledore's office she changed into a dragon. She dug into the stone ground in the courtyard and pushed off from the ground, leaving deep gashes in the stone. Severus, who got there a few hours ahead of them, looked out his window just as Adonisa flew by. He stumbled back and pulled his window open.

"Adonisa! You nut what are you doing!" He shouted out to her. Adonisa's scale shone brightly in the sun, and she let out a roar of delight as she turned around in the air to face him.

"What are you doing? He asked placing his hand on her snout. She closed her mouth and blew flames out her nostrils. Severus pulled his hand away and glared at her.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, in response she opened her mouth, grabbed his robes and lifted him into the air. Adonisa flew to a tower that could not be reached by any other way but flying, she set the screaming Severus down lightly a and pointed to the ground with her claws.

"You want me to stay here?" He asked her. She nodded and took off again, this time she land on the headmaster's tower and turned back into a human. Dumbledore walked out onto the top of the tower and confronted Adonisa.

"What is the meaning of this" He asked her sharply.

"Charity has been murdered" She explained pointing to the path through the forest where Sirius and Remus waited.

"Oh my, I'll get the other meet us down there when you can" Dumbledore told her disappearing into his office again. Adonisa looked down to where Severus was sitting looking up at her. She smiled and turned back into her dragon. Growling she flew down to him and stood there in front of him still in dragon form.

"Why did I wait here for you?" Severus asked walking over to her. She looked at him and turned back into a human.

"Because, I asked you to" She said smiling.

"Just for that?" He asked as she walked closer to him, she put her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer.

"I had a dream the other day, you and Sirius were in it..." She started to explain.

"Adonisa remember your married..." Severus reminded her.

"Well my dream told me to pick, you or Sirius, but I can't choose. I love both of you so much" She said.

"Adon, choose Sirius, he's your husband, please don't do this." Severus told her.

"What goes on here and this point does not leave here, this is not to be said or talked about ever again" Adonisa explained.

"Adon..what are-"Severus started to say when Adonisa interrupted him with a hard kiss. He kissed back and when she pulled away he stared at her like an idiot.

"You already made your choice then?" He asked her, She smiled and turned into her dragon, taking them both down to the ground where Dumbledore waited for her.


	20. Her mistake

I don't own anything of J.K Rowling's

Once they landed Adonisa changed back and started walking away into the forest, Severus came up besides her.

"You chose, who?" He asked her.

"Sirius, my husband," Adonisa said not looking at him. He stopped walking for a second then ran up to her.

"But what about the tower?" He asked.

"I have no clue what you're talking about" She said as they came upon the path.

"Just now…The tower, that's it then, it was just to see if there was any feeling" He half told her half told himself. Adonisa looked at him sadly and nodded as she walked on. They came across Sirius lying on the ground next to the body and Remus sitting on top of him. Adonisa raised her one eyebrow and shook her head.

"Do I want to know?" She asked as Remus looked up at her shoving Sirius's head into the ground.

"No, not really." Remus told her as Sirius tired to mumble something.

"Remus what happened?" Adonisa asked him.

"Well, Sirius here had this great idea, take the body and hang it by its toes to see if the head would explode." Remus started and Sirius started to wiggle and mumble.

"Sirius, Why…What…God" Adonisa said shaking her head and pulled Remus off of him.

"I would of done it too if you didn't sit on me." Sirius said to Remus.

"Good thing he did, and then what would we tell the family?" Adonisa asked as Dumbledore and Minerva walked up.

"Charity!" Minerva shouted running to the body and picking the head up.

"Minerva, Get the body to the castle I'll call Fudge, Adonisa to my office, Remus, hide Sirius at your house for awhile I'll keep in touch." Dumbledore set out the orders and walked back to the castle. The rest of the staff was down the path a bit heading to them, Adonisa explained what happened and they headed back to the castle. She turned around to see Sirius turn into a dog and Remus snap a collar on him.

"Adonisa what is going through your head?" Severus asked her.

"I had to know, I'm sorry Severus, I'm married and I have to choose my husband." She explained to him.

"So, you didn't choose him because you want to but you have to?" He questioned her.

"I do love him, a lot, that's why I married him. But….that dream. I don't know right now Sev." She explained as they walked up the steps out side the castle.

"When you kissed me was there a feeling of any sort?" Severus asked grabbing her hand. She looked at him with teary eyes and nodded yes slowly.

"There was?! Then….Adonisa please," He said.

"I'm married Sev, I'm sorry" She said yanking her hand away and walking into the castle alone. Adonisa walked up the stairs to the headmaster's office and almost tripped on Kacla who was randomly sleeping on the last step at the top.

"You silly cat come on we have a job to do." Adonisa said picking her up and walking into the office.

"Adonisa, my granddaughter." Dumbledore said sitting behind his oak desk.

"Yes Grandfather what do you need me to do?" she asked.

"Greyback, the werewolf has been spotted in the surrounding villages your job is to patrol the villages and Hogwarts grounds for any sign of him, each full moon you can still stay here but no classes unless you fill in for someone" Dumbledore explained to her.

"Right, so should I get my stuff from home then?" She asked him.

"It's already here Severus was so kind to bring it for you. Now if you don't mind I need to get fudge here for the body." Dumbledore explained and Adonisa walked out of the office.

That night Adonisa walked out to the courtyard and saw the gashes she made were gone, Kacla, who was never far from her master padded across the courtyard to Adonisa. She looked up at her with great big eyes, and grew into the size of a panther. Adonisa pointed her wand at herself and changed into her dragon. Growling they both ran off into the forest to hunt for greyback. Severus watched them from the shadows with hateful eyes.He receded into the shadows, keeping his thoughts to himself. Severus walked down to his bedroom which was in the dungeon, and sat at a small table with a piece of paper in front of him.

"I need to get rid of him some how, then she'll be mine." He said aloud to himself. He started writing things down on the paper, like places, and people. When the paper was filled he walked over to his bed and sat down staring at a picture of Adonisa he had created.

"If I could take it back I would, Why Adonisa have you done this to me." He asked himself and he magical turned the lights off and went to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

review please

Writing more tonight but won't be posted till tomorrow getting kicked off only pc that has internet.


	21. Hurt again

I do not own anything of J. K Rowlings.

Dumbledore stood in the middle of the great hall, like he normally would during the first fest of the year. This year was a little different though; the triwizard tournament was to be held at Hogwarts. Dumbledore explained that Adonisa would not be teaching this year but guarding the goblet during the day. He looked back at Adonisa who looked very tired and waved to her to leave. Adonisa got up flashed a look at Severus who sank down in his chair and walked out of the room. She passed a very wet very angry looking Mad eye.

"Adonisa" He greeted her bowing his head and walking on to the great hall.

"He seemed different" She said to herself.

Adonisa looked around for any sign of Kacla, but she was alone in the hall. She walked out the door turning into her animagas as soon as the first raindrop hit her. Her dragon anima gas blended in well with the black storm clouds and the swirling rain. She flew high into the air burst into through the clouds, her scale shimmering from the raindrops. Adonisa looked at the crescent moon, in a few more days it would be gone and she could relax a bit. Flying back down she sighted movement near a little village. She found a clearing near the village and landed.

She changed from her animagas and pulled her wand out. A man wearing torn clothing walked into the clearing holding a dagger out.

"So you're the pretty little one hunting me." He remarked.

"Aye, That I am, what are you doing hanging around Hogwarts" She asked him pointing her wand at his chest.

"He's coming back. The dark lord has summoned me here, to watch over this place till his resurrection" Greyback explained. Adonisa looked completely confused and Greyback started to laugh.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with me" Adonisa told him.

"No 'Orry, don't take orders from witches like you" He said running over to her. Before she could react he jumped over her slashed her from her shoulder in the front to the back and took off into the woods. Adonisa grabbed her shoulder and slumped to the ground, she was losing blood and her eyes were closing as Kacla jumped into the clearing with someone following her.

Adonisa woke up two days later with a stinging sensation in her arm. Kacla was lying on her lap and Severus sat in a chair next to her.

"I swear every time I come back to this school I get hurt in some way." She said as Severus looked up.

"How are you feeling?" He asked standing up and walking to the side of her bed.

"I'm fine; it was just a scratch" She explained.

"He went down to the bone" He retorted looking at her wince.

"Damn," Was all she could say as she got up and pulled her clothes on over the bandages. Dumbledore walked in and looked at her with sorrow eyes.

"I am not allowing you to go out by yourself any more." He explained.

"But I'm fine see" She pleaded trying to move her arm but closed her eyes wincing at the pain.

"No your not now go rest in your room, you are not to go out till your arm is healed completely" Dumbledore ordered.

"Grandfather, I must tell you something, Severus leave us please" she asked Severus, who looked at her and slowly walked out the door.

"The dark lord is coming back" She explained.

"Did Greyback say this?" He asked her, she nodded and Dumbledore walked out the door.

Severus walked back in and looked at her with happy eyes.

"Your arm will be completely healed within 5 months." He explained with a cheerful voice.

"You got to be kidding me" She moaned walking out the door.

----------------------------------------------------

Three months later, Adonisa walked down a hallway in the dungeon, she came upon the door leading to the potion class. She stood in front of it with Kacla at her side and stared at the door thinking. Kacla pushed the door opened and walked in; Adonsia watched the cat and shrugged following her. Severus wasn't in his class room but music was coming from a crack in his office door. Adonisa walked over and pushed the door open a little bit more. Severus was sitting at his desk humming along to his music and grading papers. Adonisa held back a giggle and walked in into the room.

"Adon! Hey what brings you down here?" He asked looking up from his papers.

"Nothing much, just in need of a friends company, since someone decides to live down here and not come to the staff room." She explained.

"Well, I'll be sure to make my way up there my often then" He said smiling.

"Be sure that you do, did you hear about the Yule ball?" She asked.

"Yeah all the professors got a letter about it, you going?" He asked

"Yes, Dumbledore said everyone was to attend" Adonisa explained

"It's tomorrow, did you know that?" Severus asked her.

"NO!" She said running out of the room. He sat there and laughed looking at the confused Kacla.

The next day Adonisa went out shopping at Hogsmead and found a shimmering dark green dress, thick straps and a side cut showing off some of her legs. She walked back to Hogwarts and started getting ready for the ball.

------------------------------------------------------

Kacla laid down on Adonisa's bed and watched her twirl around in the dress in front of a mirror.

"What do you think Kacla?" She asked the cat who just yawned and fell asleep.

Adonisa picked her up and tied a green bow around the cat's collar.

"There now we match." Adonisa exclaimed walking into her bathroom and putting so make up on. She came out a few seconds later. Slipped on high heel dress shoes and walked out her door, Kacla at her side.

--------------------------------

Hope you like it!, please review!


	22. Yule ball

I don't own anything of J.K Rowling's

-----------------------------------

The Yule ball was being held in the Great hall, at eight o'clock, Adonisa being in a rush to get ready walked down the stairs to the main hallway at seven. Severus, standing next to the doors leading into the Great hall, heard the click of her shoe on the stone floor and looked up. Adonisa, wearing a shimmering forest green thick-strapped dress with a side ways cut at the bottom showing off some of her leg, walked down the stairs. Her hair was a bit wavier then normal causing it the bounce when she walked.

"Severus, whip your mouth you're drooling" Minerva said walking out of the Great hall. His hand went to his mouth but it was dry, he turned and shot a glare at Minerva.

"Sev?" Adonisa asked behind him. He turned to look at her, trying to keep his eye from straying.

"How do I look?" She asked spinning around.

"Simple perfect" He answered checking her whole body out, which seemed to form to the dress as it moved with her.

"Glad you like it, but you may want to keep your mouth closed" She explained walking passed him. Severus smiled and watched her walk over to Minerva.

"Professor?" Hermione asked from behind him.

"What?" He snapped tearing his eyes off of Adonisa to look at her.

"I've notice the past few years you can't seem to keep your eyes off of Professor Black." Hermione said.

"I can too take my eyes off of her." He said trying to restrain himself from looking back.

"See! You can't. Do you love her?" Hermione asked.

"Why don't you join me for detention after class tomorrow and find out" He snapped at Hermione who got mad and stormed off to find Victor. Severus shook his head and turned back to watch Adonisa and Minerva talked.

"You know he's been staring at you for the past 10 minutes right? Minerva told Adonisa completely off topic.

"Yes I know, let him I'm married and he knows it." Adonisa explained.

"Do you two have a history?" Minerva asked.

"Yes come sit I'll explain." Adonisa said walking over and sitting down on a bench on the side of the hall. Adonisa explained everything to Minerva, everything but the dream and the tower that is. Minerva sat there for a minute and looked confused.

"Wait why didn't you take him back after he's pleading?" She asked.

"I don't really know, something told me this was going to happen I guess" Adonisa answered as the Dumbledore walked in. The champions, Harry, Victor, Cedric and Fleur walked in behind him. The four had the first dance to themselves and then everyone joined in, Adonisa and Minerva sat there chatting and watching the couples dance. Hermione wiggled away from Victor and walked over to the still staring Severus.

"Professor Snape?" She addressed him.

"Yes what do you want now, you little pest" He asked.

"She's not dancing with anyone and Sirius isn't here, Why don't you ask her?" Hermione asked him.

"Because, She'd say no she doesn't dance," Severus explained.

"Maybe she will for you" Hermione said parting him to find Victor again. Severus walked over to Adonisa; Minerva nodded his way and whispered something to her. Adonisa said something back and Minerva walked away. Severus stopped at the chair next to Adonisa and stood there staring at her; his eye ran over the scar on her shoulder that was mostly covered by her dress.

"Does your arm still hurt?" He asked

"A little" She said trying to clover the scar up more.

"It's fine, doesn't stand out compared to your beauty" He said blushing.

"Sev…That's sweet" She said looking up at him.

"Do you, Will you dance with me?" He asked her. She stood up and took his hand in hers and pulled him onto the dance floor. Hermione, Fred and George stood on the side.

"Hand it over, I won the bet." Hermione ordered them. Fred and George handed her a money purse and grumbling they walked away. Adonisa and Severus danced to a few songs then sat in the back with Harry and Ron laughing and joking. The little boy Ned came up to Adonisa and tugged on her arm.

"Allo Ned" She greeted him.

"Professor Black, will you honor me with this dance?" He asked her. Adonisa looked at Severus who shrugged.

"Yes Come on lets dance." She said and Ned gave them all the widest smile they ever saw. Adonisa and Ned walked off and Severus got up and walked over to Fred and George.

"Look I bet you he would ask her," Severus told them, without saying a word Fred dropped another money purse into Severus's hands and walked off. Adonisa walked up to him and look at the purse.

"What's that from?" She asked

"Oh nothing just something settled that's all." He explained walking back to where Harry and Ron sat. Adonisa followed, they stayed there for the rest of the night watching the kids dance and people slowly retire to their beds. Adonisa and Severus walked out the Great hall together and went their different ways to bed.

--------------

review please


	23. Plans in motion

I do not own anything of J. K Rowling's

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adonisa woke up the next morning with a huge headache.

"Argh, I stayed up to late," She moaned lifting her head to check her clock. She groaned and rolled over, it was nine thirdly. Kacla walked over from the windowsill and jumped onto Adonisa's head.

"Kacla, come on it's still early" Adonisa complained. There was a sharp knock at her door.

"Adonisa, are you alive in there?" Minerva asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I'm alive, I'll be right out" Adonisa yelled to her, sitting up. She looked at Kacla and sighed.

"I'll get a potion from Sev to wake me up or something" She told Kacla. She got dressed in jeans and a sweater, brushed her hair and walked out the door with Kacla following her.

Severus wasn't in his room, office or classroom. Adonisa sat down in the Great Hall at the staff table, her head down on the table. It was Christmas holiday, most students were at home, and very few sat at the tables. Harry and Ron sat at Gryffindors table and Draco sat at Slytherin. Severus walked into the Great Hall, looked up at the staff table and saw a mass of blonde hair that could only be one person. He walked over to her and stared at the back of her hair for the longest time. She lifted her head and looked at him completely a mess.

"Having a bad morning?" He asked and she groaned putting her head back down.

"Adon, come on to my classroom I'll make you a potion." He told her. Adonisa smiled and followed him down.

"I swear you people and mornings, it's like night of the living dead around here" He complained.

"Well, It's not our fault we're tired, some of us aren't early birds Severus" She remarked as they entered his classroom. He disappeared into a closest and came back out carrying a ton of ingredients. Adonisa sat on the near by table and watched.

"You know I wasn't really good at potions," She said randomly. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Yeah I know, I did most of the work the first few years of school" He told her.

"That true, then I got stuck with Lily…That was a laugh" Adonisa said giggling, then she looked up at Severus who was hard at work making her potion. He didn't notice that Adonisa got up and walked into his office. She walked to the desk and started to sort through the papers. Severus ran in and slammed his fist on the desk next to her.

"Do not come in here again" He told he sharply and shooed her out.

"Here this should last all day, but don't drink to much at the same time space it out." He said handing her a green bottle.

"Thanks Sev." She said kissing him on the cheek and walking out the door. Severus walked into his office and grabbed a paper with lots of writing on it.

"If she ever found this, she'd never speak to me again." He said to himself.

Adonisa was up for the remainder of the day she spent it mostly in the great hall playing chess with Ron and Harry. Dumbledore walked in around two o'clock and whispered something in her ear. They exited the Great hall in a rush and stood in the hallway talking.

"Your husband has been discovered at Remus, they are both on the run and it's a full moon tonight." He explained.

"How?" She asked him.

"I don't know, figured someone of the order leaked it out to untrustworthy ears, but now is not the time, I want you to find them and bring them to safety." Dumbledore explained.

"Where do I start?" Adonisa asked pulling her wand out.

"The woods outside of Remus's house they should be deep in there, take Remus to the shack and hide Padfoot in the woods till I can find a better place." He explained walking away and up the stairs. Adonisa walked out the front door waved her wand and summoned her broom from her room. Kacla hopped on after her master and they flew off. Severus was standing in the shadows listening to the whole thing and smiling.

"My plans working so far" He laughed walking back into the shadows and disappearing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adonisa touched down near Remus's house, the house she grew up in, it was completely trashed. The upstairs was blasted apart and she didn't even go in to see how much the own stairs was. Her and Kacla walked into the woods together, it was five o'clock. They had a few hours to find Remus and take him to the shack or they were all in trouble. The clock was ticking and the sun was going down very soon it would be night fall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short, hope next ones better please review


	24. Severus's Plan Fails!

I do not own anything of J.K Rowling's

--------

Adonisa and Kacla had been walking through the woods for almost two hours and it was getting dark.

"Kacla, we're never going to find them." Adonisa whined sitting down on the ground. Kacla bit her on the arm and kept walking farer into the woods.

"You stubborn little cat" Adonisa groaned getting up and following her. Kacla stood over a motionless body of a black dog.

"Sirius!" Adonisa shouted running over to him. There was a growl behind her and Kacla roared with pain. Adonisa turned and saw that Remus already turned into a werewolf. He was throwing Kacla around like a rag doll.

"REMUS!!! Put her down!" She shouted at the werewolf. Remus turned around, putting Kacla down and stalked towards Adonisa.

"Remus, listen to me, your not this monster, I know you better then anyone alive" She told him nervously as he came closer, drooling.

Adonisa wide eyed and shocked stood in her place as Remus came closer and started to sniffing her. Sirius opened his eyes and lunged at Remus, knocking him off his feet. Kacla ran over to Adonisa stood on her hind legs and pushed her to the ground. She growled and pawed Adonisa's robe till her wand fell out. Adonisa grabbed her wand and turned into her animagas. She knocked down a few trees and let out a huge roar. Causing Remus, Sirius and Kacla to stop fighting and turn to face her. Sirius howled and Adonisa whipped her tail around hitting Remus in the head. He fell to the ground, motionless. Sirius turned into a human and ran over to Remus.

"He's out, but not for long, can you carry him?" He asked Adonisa. Adonisa looked at him and nodded. She lifted herself a few feet into the air and gripped onto Remus.

"Is your broom near here?" Sirius shouted to her. She nodded and flew over his head and towards the house. Sirius and Kacla followed her on foot and came out of the woods to find Adonisa hovering over a broom, Remus in her left claw.

"Follow me I have a place where Remus and I can stay." Sirius explained hopping on the broom, Kacla balanced herself in front of him and he took off. Adonisa followed him as he rose into the air; they flew over most of London. Sirius drove downward and Adonisa followed him, he landed in a garden across the street from row homes. Adonisa changed from dragon to human a few feet from the ground; she landed and pointed her wand at the falling form of Remus, making him float slowly to the ground.

"Now where is this place?" She asked Sirius when Remus was on the ground.

"Across the street, we need to make sure no muggles are out" He explained. Sirius walked out of the garden and into the street, he turned around and signaled Adonisa it was clear. Adonisa waved her wand at Remus and floated him in front of her as she walked to Sirius. Sirius walked up to the row homes pointed his wand at the wall between 11 and 12 and they started to move apart. A door appeared and Sirius walked up to it, pointed his wand at it and walked in side. Adonisa followed him with Remus floating.

"This is my parents house, I'll take him up stairs, make yourself comfortable." He explained take over Remus and walking up the stairs, Remus's werewolf form floating behind him. Adonisa and Kacla walked into the living room and looked around. The place was packed with stuff, from old papers to items Adonisa didn't know the name of. Sirius locked Remus in a bedroom and found Adonisa examining a cane that was glowing blue.

"That was my dads, it shot lighting if he got mad." Sirius explained to her and she quickly put it down. He smiled at her and pointing his wand at the fire, lighting it up. Adonisa smiled back and walked over to him.

"Sirius?" She asked hugging him.

"Yes love?" Sirius asked hugging her back.

"I've missed you, so much" She said sadly.

"I missed you too babe" He said kissing her lightly on the forehead, she leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Mmm…Adonisa!" He said pulling away from her. Adonisa smiled and shrug blushing.

"Sorry, Hun…I got to get back to Dumbledore. He'll want to know what happened" She said to him.

"Ok, I love you" Sirius told her. She kissed him lightly and walked down the hallway.

"Love you too," She told him disappearing out the door with Kacla.

-----------

After explained everything to Dumbledore Adonisa was able to stop looking for Greyback and relax for a few months. Adonisa was sitting outside next to the lake soaking up some sun. Severus walked of the woods and saw her sitting there, it was early June and school was almost over.

"Hey! Adon, what wrong?" He asked her. She looked up and smiled weakly at him.

" Nothing Sev, nothing at all." She explained looking up at the sky.

-------------------------------

Later that night Severus sat in his room staring at a piece of paper.

"I can't believe they got out of there!" He shouted angrily tearing the paper up and turning his light out.

Hope you like it took me all day to write! Please Review!


	25. Why Orbs?

I do not own anything of J.K Rowling's

12 Grimmauld Place passed down the bloodline of the Black family. You-Know-Who was back; Harry saw him and fought him. Adonisa (being Sirius's wife and all) spent her whole summer locked in doors at Grimmauld Place. She sat in the kitchen with Sirius and Lupin.

"Adonisa, you can't just pick up the orb, it's too simple that way" Remus explained to her.

"But why not, it's just an orb" She asked as the front door swung open. Mad-eye moody, Tonks, Harry and Kingsley walked into the house.

"Enough of this, wait till he's upstairs" Molly (who was cooking) explained. She walked out of the kitchen and greeted Harry showing him where to go. Mad-eye, Tonks and Kingsley joined Adonisa, Sirius and Remus in the kitchen.

"We should wait for Dumbledore, Minerva and Severus" Mad-eye explained his blue eye whirling around in its socket.

"Of course we should" Remus said to him. The fire cracked and three figures walked out, Minerva, Dumbledore and Severus. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table and the meeting began.

"Whose turn is it tonight?" He asked.

"Mine, Grandfather" Adonisa said to him.

"Good luck to you may your night be uneventful" He told her. The meeting went on discussing things like previous deatheaters and where they could be. When the meeting was over Adonisa was still sitting at the table, Sirius stayed with her and looked at her worried.

"I'll be fine," She explained to him smiling. Without saying anything he got up kissed her lightly and walked out into the living room. Severus still sat at the end of the table staring at her with the same worried look as Sirius. Adonisa feeling eyes on her looked up at him, he smiled, got up and walked over to her.

"Adonisa, you be careful…ok?" He asked her putting his hand on her shoulder. She beamed up at him and shook her head.

"All you guys worrying about me, I'll be fine, I'm a big girl," She said giggling. He frowned at her and started to walk away. Adonisa grabbed his hand and made him face her.

"Severus, I'll be fine, ok?" She asked him.

"Yes, ok, you'll be fine" He agreed with her and she let his hand go.

-------------------------------

That night Adonisa walked up and down an aisle of shelves full of glowing blue orbs. After three hours of everyone trying to explain to her what they were she still had no clue. Adonisa after spending half her night walking sat down underneath an orb with Harry's name on it.

"I still don't understand why this freaking orb is sooooo important, I'm losing sleep!" She mumbled to herself. She heard footsteps and jumped to her feet pulling her wand out. Sirius being in his animagas ran towards her changing as he got closer. She pointed her wand at his chest and he put his hands up.

"How much did my wedding shoes cost?" She asked him staring hard into his eyes.

"Nothing, they were Lily's" He told her.

"Sorry, Dumbledore told me to check before I let my guard down." She explained sitting back down.

"Ok, well at least I remembered that little detail, I'd be killed by my own wife." Sirius laughed.

"Why are you here?" She asked looking at his watch.

"I talked Dumbledore into letting me take the rest of the night from you, I'm not comfortable with you here by yourself with You-Know-Who around." Sirius explained helping her up.

"What do you mean 'YOUR' not comfortable!?" She asked him sharply.

"You heard me now get home and get some rest." He ordered her.

"Are you ordering me to do something, look here dear I maybe your wife but I'm my own person!" She shouted at him.

"Yes, Adonisa I see this but I'm scared your going to get hurt" He explained to her calmly.

"Well, Then I get hurt trying to help my god son, you don't need to be that worried about me" She said all most shouting.

"Calm down and go home please" Sirius said.

"Calm down, go home…NO!" She yelled at him.

"No? What do you mean no? I said go home" He told her.

"I don't care you don't own me, I'm your wife, I love you but I'm staying here" She told him.

"I'm not trying to control you now can we talk about this later when I get home?" He asked.

"No, we can't cause your going home now or I'm not coming home at all" She told him. Sirius looked at her shocked and walked away. Adonisa started crying and spend the rest of the night sitting in the same spot thinking about what took place there.

She returned home an hour before day break and found no one was up yet. She got a cup of coffee and sat down in the living room, still thinking about that night. The sun was just coming up but showed no light in the house, ad no lights were on, and Adonisa was sitting in pitch black. There was movement to the right of her and she lit her wand up, not to concerned, Severus wearing black robes walked in from the hallway.

"What are you doing here so early?" She asked him.

"I was here when Sirius stormed into the house and heard him mumbling about what you said." Severus explained sitting down next to her. Adonisa put her coffee and wand (still lit) on the table and looked at him.

"We just had a little fight." Adonisa said, obviously lying.

"Adonisa I know you, your lying now what happened." Severus asked her. Adonis explained everything that happened and everything that was said. Severus looked at her and looked back at the door making sure Sirius wasn't there.

"I'm not going to get into this but you two need to talk it out, sounds like a misunderstanding." He explained.

"Well then he'll have to come to me, I'm tired if you don't mind I'm going to get some rest before everyone wakes up" She said hugging him and walking up the stairs.

After a few hours of rest and sleep, Adonisa walked into the kitchen wearing a bright blue t-shirt and jeans. Sirius walked into the living room as she sat down next to Remus.

"You know he's really mad at you" Remus told her.

"Yeah I know" She said smiling as wide as she could.

" And you don't care?" he asked her.

"Oh, no I do but he'll realize he can't stand being mad at me" She told Remus getting her breakfast from Molly.

"I think you should go talk to him" Molly told her.

"I should but after breakfast I can't miss one of your meals" Adonisa explained digging into the eggs and ham in front of her.

------------------------

Hope you liked it, review please.


	26. Plans again

I do not own anything of J.K Rowlings

-----------------------------------

Molly forced Adonisa into the living room with Sirius, who was sitting on the sofa staring off into space.

"Talk to him" Molly told her.

"But…Molly?!" Adonisa whined.

"Talk to him or I'm not cooking for you anymore." Molly explained walking away from her. Adonisa walked over to Sirius and sat next to him. He got up and went to walk away when Adonisa grabbed his hand and forced him to sit.

"Sirius, listen to me" She told him. He looked at her blankly and nodded.

"I'm sorry I snapped last night, ever since you got out of that…that place, you've kept me from doing things." She explained.

"I don't want to lose you, I didn't see for over 11 years. It drove me crazy" Sirius explained almost in tears.

"Sirius… I've done things worse then this in 11 years" She said hugging him.

"I know but the fact that I can stop you now" He told her.

"Well try to lay off a bit, I want to help, Harry is as much of my godson as he is yours" Adonisa said kissing him, on the cheek. Molly and Severus watched from the door, Molly elbowed Severus in the stomach and pushed him back into the kitchen with her.

-------------------------

That week everywhere Severus turned he show Adonisa and Sirius together, he was getting really mad about it. He used floo powder and returned back to Hogwarts, where he quickly went to his room.

"How did they make up so easily?" He asked himself pacing his office.

Severus being in a bad mood was never good for anyone, including Adonisa. He started writing on a piece of paper again and remembered he was a double agent. He laughed evilly and ran out of his office. Kacla (Adonisa left her with Severus) was in the hallway when Severus ran passed her. She watched him ran with a huge evil smile on his face, she turned back to way she was going and just kept walking.

-----------------------------------------

Severus stood in a dark alley, wand in hand and shaking nervously. A figured walked into the alley drunkishly.

"Bellatrix?" Severus asked the figure.

"Uhm, Sev, what would someone like you need me for?" She asked.

"I need you to take care of someone," He said passing her a note and walking away.

"I do love to kill," She said to herself in a wolfish voice.

------------------------------------------

It was the week before Hogwarts started again, and the house was in an up roar. Everyone was rushing around, including Adonisa who was supposed to be at Hogwarts that day.

"Adonisa aren't you missing something?" Remus asked holding up her wand that she left on the table.

"Yes thank you," She said kissing him on the cheek and grabbing her wand. Sirius stopped her before she could get into the fireplace.

"Your coming back for Christmas right?" He asked hugging her.

"Yes dear I'll be back, I promise." She said kissing him quickly and disappearing into the fire.

"Well now that I'm away from that mess I can plan my lessons," She said to herself, dusting off her robes and walking to her room. Kacla was lying in the hallway on a bench opened her eyes and meowed as Adonisa passed.

"Kacla! I missed you!" Adonisa shouted happily hugging her cat.

"I'm glad you found her, she's been driving me crazy for the past 2 weeks." Severus said walking up to them. Kacla looked at him with huge eyes, her eyes begging for him to save her.

"She couldn't of been that bad" Adonisa said putting the cat down. Kacla took off running for her life. Severus lifted his robes up a bit to show cuts on his leg, Adonisa giggled and shrugged walking away.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"I need to plan for my classes" Adonisa explained as she kept walking.

---------------------------------------

"Oh my gods, I freaking love that woman!" Severus shouted punching the stonewall of his room. Kacla sat on his bed licking her paw, she looked up at him and hopped off the bed. He watched her walk out the door and it shut behind her.

"That's one strange cat. Bellatrix better come through for me, I need this done more then ever," He said to himself looking out his window.

Kacla (being the funny little strange cat she is) walked through the halls and into Adonisa's office. Adonisa not looking up from her papers, for her plans needed to be finished that night, waved her wand and shut the door. Kacla jumped on top of Adonisa's papers and laid down.

"Kacla, You silly cat get off" Adonisa told her. Kacla jumped onto Adonisa's lap and started to rub up against her belly.

"I know, I know I should tell someone but I don't know for sure." Adonisa told the cat, who jumped off her lap and was heading for the door. Adonisa followed her and Kacla lead her to the dungeons.

"You want me to tell him first." She sighed walking into the potions room.

"Sev?" She called him, there was a quick movement from his office, which also leads to his room, and he was standing at the door,

"You alright Adon?" He asked. She sat down on a desk and took a deep breath.

"Sev" She started when he hugged her.

"Adon, I love you" He said.

"Severus, I'm pregnant" Adonisa told him. He pulled her to arms length and looked at her in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I think 4 months along." She told him.

"This is great I guess," He said trying to hide his jealousy.

"Sev, I love you, you know I do" She told him.

"Of course, does Sirius know yet?" He asked.

"No, don't tell him, I'll go this weekend" She explained kissing him on the cheek and walking out of the room with Kacla.

--------------------------------------

Severus sat on his bed, head in his hands. He was crying, there was a ripped up piece of paper next to Adonisa picture on his nightstand.

------------------------------

OMG! She's what?! Is Severus having second thoughts now??? What will happen? Review and find out!


	27. Sileny

I do not own anything of J.K Rowlings

-------------------------

Adonisa and Sirius sat in their living room; Molly was in the kitchen along with Remus and Tonks. Adonisa grabbed Sirius's hands in hers and beamed him a huge smile.

"Sirius…I'm pregnant," She told him.

"You're kidding?" He asked.

"Nope, you're going to be a daddy" She explained. He jumped up and ran into the kitchen shouting to everyone. Adonisa stood at the door with Molly and Tonks as Sirius hugged Remus.

"How far along?" Molly asked.

"Four months. It'll be a December baby," Adonisa explained.

"What do you think it is, Girl or Boy?" Tonks asked.

"I think it's a girl, how calm it is," Adonisa explained as Remus walked over to her.

"How are you going to take care of it, being a major part of the order and all?" He asked Adonisa.

"Well, It will stay with your parents or my uncle." Adonisa explained watching Sirius write out letters.

------------------------------------

5 months later…

Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron and Severus sat in the living room waiting for word of Adonisa. She was upstairs with all the girls for almost 10 hours now. Tonks walked down half way the stairs and sat down.

"She had a girl, wait ten minutes then go up, I'm sooooo tired." She explained to the boys and went back up.

"Well you're a dad now," Remus told Sirius.

"I know I can't believe it" He said shocked. Hermione ran down the stairs and hugged Harry.

"I'm the godmother!" She shouted happily.

"You're the godmother?" Sirius asked shocked

"Oh yeah you the godfather" She told Sirius. Ron, Harry and Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"Remus, will you be her godfather?" Sirius asked him.

"Of course, old friend" Remus said clapping him on the shoulder. Sirius walked upstairs with Remus to Adonisa's room. She laid on the bed with a little blacked hair baby in her arms.

"Look there's Daddy" Adonisa told the babe.

"What's her name?" He asked talking the baby away and holding her close to him.

"I want her name to mean something" Adonisa explained.

"Sileny, It means moonlight,," Sirius suggested

"Sileny Ariana Black" Adonisa said smiling and the baby seemed to laugh.

"Ariana? After your aunt." Sirius asked her but Adonisa was already asleep. Sirius pasted the baby to Remus and walked out the door for much need sleep. Severus being left down stairs walked into the room saw that Adonisa was out cold and sat in a chair next to her bed. Sirius walked by the door, came back and stood in the doorway. Severus looked up at him and gave him the evil eye. Sirius smirked and walked down stairs, Adonisa stirred a bit. Severus reached out his hand and held Adonisa's.

"Sev… Your always there for me." She whispered smiling weakly.

"I always will be," He told her and she fell back to sleep still holding his hand.

-----------------------

3 Months later…

Adonisa apparated in Hogmead with Sileny in her arms, she walked a crossed the street and into a bar. Behind the bar stood a tall man with eyes like Dumbledore's.

"Allo Uncle." She addressed the man.

"Adonisa, I haven't seen you in years" He shouted beaming her a huge smile.

"Yeah, well with you-know-who, it's kind of hard to get off" She explained handing him Sileny.

"OH! A baby girl." e exclaimed.

"Her names Sileny, you are to protect her," Adonisa explained to him.

"Of course you helped me open this place up" her uncle told her.

"I'll send a house elf to help, good bye Sileny Uncle Aberforth." Adonisa said walking out the door.. She walked to Hogwarts and straight down to the potions classroom. Severus was making wolfbane potions for Remus and Adonisa laid on a desk to watch him.

"That's odd" Severus said after awhile.

"What is?" Adonisa asked laying on her back staring at the ceiling.

"Well you haven't said anything since you came in here." He explained.

"I'm just sad that I left her" Adonisa explained in tears, sitting up.

"She'll be fine you know that was a good idea" Severus said hugging her.

"Thank you Sev." She said hopping off the desk.

"Going to bed?" He asked pulling something out of his robes.

"Yes why?" She asked, he handed her a picture of Sileny, Sirius and Her sitting on a sofa.

"Thanks Sev it's pretty!" Adonisa exclaimed kissing him on the lips.

"You need to stop doing that Adon," He told her blushing but she was already half way out the door and didn't hear him.

-----------------------------

Hope you like it sorry it's rushed review please


	28. Messy rooms and stronger bonds

I'm not going to have a pc or internet next week so I'm hopefully trying to get this part of the story done but I won't post more till I get more reviews…ty

I don't own anything of J.K Rowlings.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The Monday after Adonisa returned to Hogwarts, she walked into her classroom to find Hermione behind her desk.

"Good morning Professor Black" She greeted Adonisa.

"Morning Hermione" Adonisa said back hopping up on the edge of the desk.

"Where is my god child?" Hermione asked her.

"With my uncle, why?" Adonisa asked.

"Just waned to know I have to protect her since I'm the godmother and all." Hermione explained getting up and walking out.

"She is one girl I will never understand" Adonisa said to herself after making sure Hermione was out of earshot.

She looked at her desk, papers were scattered here and there, a coffee mug was still in the corner and there were owl drops near the one side. The sub probably never cleaned the room or her office either. Rolling her eyes and sighing Adonisa waved her wand and a cleaning broom appeared, it started sweeping the room. She turned to her office door and opened it, jumping back as an owl flew out and onto her desk.

"I swear I'm going to kill who ever subbed for me" She growled walking over dried out food, feathers, owl drops, book and papers.

She summoned the broom from the classroom into her office and started digging around on her desk for the grades. The warning bell rang signaling her first class of the day, she dismissed the broom and ran out into her classroom standing behind her messed up desk, she greeted her first year students. The second bell rang out the last of the children took their seats.

"Hello students, as you can tell I haven't been here so I'm kind of messed up on your studies, if you could please write down what you learned while I was away for me while I…." Her voice trailed as Severus stood in the back of the room. "While I try to clean up and find your grades" She started anew.

The students took out their quills and started writing down all they could. Adonisa shot a confused look at Severus and walked into her office. She waved her wand at her desk; everything disappeared and reappeared into nice neat piles.

"Now to sort through these." She said to herself.

Kacla ran in the room, hopped on the desk spilling the papers and running back out after see Adonisa's rage. Adonisa put her head in her hands and leaned on the desk.

"Accio grades" Adonisa heard Severus say and heard him walk over to her desk. She looked up at him and saw that the room was clean and papers were neatly piled and sorted. Severus was holding a folder with a huge Hogwarts seal on it, she smiled and took it from him.

"Thanks Sev, I was about to have a break down." She explained reading the grades, almost everyone in her classes were passing, all but Harry, Ron and Draco. She'll have a little chat with them later tonight first back to her class. Severus disappeared from the room almost as quickly as he came.

After the first years the next class was the fifth years, Hermione was the first one in the room, seated in the first seat in the first row she smiled at Adonisa and returned to reading a huge book. Shaking her head Adonisa wrote little notes to Harry, Ron and Draco, she sent them into the air and sat at her desk waiting for them to walk in. Harry and Ron walked in together and took seats in the back; Adonis sent their two notes back to them with a flick of her wand. The bell rang and Adonisa started her class off with the same thing as the first one. The students were quick to work for her, after a few minutes Draco walked in rather proudly.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you kindly explain why you're walking into 'MY' classroom late?" Adonisa asked standing up and looking at him.

"MMMMM…I got lost" He shrugged.

"I will see you after class" Adonisa told him flicking her wand, making her note fly to his hands. He moaned and took a seat behind Cho.

After class Draco stood in front of Adonisa desk, waiting for his punishment.

"Mr. Malfoy, now your going to explain in full why you were late to my class." She told him folding her hands on her desk.

" If I refuse?" He asked.

"I will be force to tell your head master," She explained looking at him shocked.

"Like he'd care," Draco remarked strolling out of the classroom, he tossed her note onto the ground.

That night when Adonisa sat with Minerva at dinner she wrote a letter to Severus and tied it to her owl.

"What was that?" Minerva asked her.

"One of my students was giving me a hard time today so I wrote their headmaster a note, now if you don't mind I must speak to a few of my students" Adonisa explained getting up and walking out of the great hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Adonisa sat behind her office desk when Harry and Ron walked into her office.

"Boys take a seat," She told them waving her wand, two chairs appeared in front of her desk.

"Professor are we in trouble?" Harry asked sitting down.

"No, I'm going to give you guys extra work to get your grades up." She explained handing them a stack of papers.

"This is a lot." Ron said aloud.

"Would you like more?" Adonisa asked them.

"No!, We're good when it's due?" Harry asked elbowing Ron.

"Next Friday." Adonisa explained and they walked out of her office. She watched them go and started to read the papers she had them write that day.

Later that night, Adonisa walked out of her office and was confronted by Severus holding Draco by the collar.

"Now say what I told you too" He snapped at the boy.

"Professor Black I'm sooooo…sorry I was late, I was bully a younger student in the hall," Draco stuttered.

"Good now ran along back to bed." Severus mocked him letting go of his collar, Draco took off at full speed down the hall.

"Thank you Sev. But you didn't have to scare the boy" Adonisa explained to him.

"Well that's what I do best around here" He told her smiling and walking away.

"Hey wait!" She shout running after him.

"You've been reserved the whole time I've been back ever since that night in your classroom… Are you ok?" Adonisa asked him.

"Just fine now if you'll get off my robes I can get some well needed sleep!" He snapped at her. He ripped his robes out of her hand and strolled away down the hall, leavening Adonisa looking confused as ever.

--------------------------------------------

That night in her room, Adonisa sat on her bed thinking about what she could of done. Then with out realizing it she opened her door walked out and down the hall all the way to the dungeon. She unlocked the door to Severus's classroom with a simple spell and walked up to his door. She took a deep breath and knocked on his door, there was a moan and some movement, after a few minutes the door swing opened and a not too happy Snape stood in the door way.

"Adonisa? Why are you here this late?" He asked her.

"I'm just really confused why you won't talk to me like you use to." She explained.

"Well this isn't the greatest time really, It's the middle of the night and I have class early tomorrow." Severus explained.

"Please just tell me why?" Adonisa asked.

"You're a parent now, your bond with Sirius is stronger now, you have no room for me in your heart" He explained.

"Sev! Of course I do!" She said hugging him. "You'll always be in my heart"

"I guess that kiss in my classroom got me thinking about it and I don't know" Severus explained.

"Well stop thinking about it your still here" She said pointing to her heart. Severus smiled and hugged her. Adonisa walked back to her room and plopped down on her bed and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------

Please review I'm not getting any from anyone, Anyone I mean anyone can review my story please do, hope you liked it


	29. Who dies?

I do not own anything of J.K Rowling's, Adonisa is basically mine since I own an Ever quest Character named after her. But other then that no nothing is mine…(yet, he he)

It's short yes but it's all I can write right now, going away with no pc next week so...this is all you haven. :'(

---------------------

Not knowing what was going on, Adonisa woke up with a startle. Someone was knocking on her door.

"Wha…. Who…Kac…la…. d.o.o.r" Adonisa tried to say, trying to get out of bed but she fell and laid sprawl on the floor.

Kacla yawned, stretched, hopped off the bed and walked over to the door. The door opened but no one touched it, Severus stood there looking completely confused and saw Adonisa was on the floor.

"Adon… I don't know how you end up on the floor…again?" He asked helping her up. She looked up at him with daze and sleep in her eyes.

"Your pathetic, get dress Harry needs our help" Severus explained as Adonisa sat on her bed, dozing off… again. Her head shot up, she looked at him with her eyes full of worry. She rushed him out of the room along with Kacla and slammed the door. Adonisa stepped out 5 minutes later dress in a navy tank top, Jeans, her locket and her wand.

"You look great" Severus said shocked at Adonisa outfit…once more.

She rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and led him to the outside of the castle. Kacla hopped on to Adonisa shoulder and Severus, still holding her hand, led her to outside the castle gates.

"Who do I need to kill!"? Adonisa asked Severus turning him to face her.

He looked away from her eyes knowing the hatred that was there.

"Just keep a hold on my hand I'll take you there" He explained wincing away from her.

They disappeared into the night.

-------------------------------------------

They reappeared in a room full of stones and an archway on top of one stone in the center of the room. Adonisa looked around seeing most of the Order was hidden among the rocks. Adonisa pulled a dagger out of her boots and put a silent fire spell on it. She smiled evilly and slipped into the shadows, leaving Severus alone with Kacla. He sighed and pulled his wand out.

---------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and a few others ran into the room. The death eaters appeared, Adonisa stood in the shadows near the veil unnoticed, waiting for a certain death eater to appear. Sirius stood behind Malfoy hidden until; Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry.

"Don't touch my godson" Sirius shouted punching Malfoy.

The Order appeared a member behind each death eater, Adonisa found her mother, old and looking sickly.

"So, Adonisa nice to see your alive" Her mother remarked to her.

"Of course Zodra, did you think you could get rid of me that easily?" Adonisa asked.

"You need to kill me, I should be dead but he keeps me alive" Zodra explained.

"But mother…I couldn't" Adonisa explained as Zodra stepped closer to her.

"You have to please, he could kill you if he keeps me alive" Zodra pleaded Adonisa. Adonisa nodded and mouthed 'I love you' to her mother. She threw her now flaming dagger and looked away as it thudded into Zodra's chest. She erupted into flames and Adonisa ran over to where Remus dueled a masked death eater. Adonisa flicked her wand shooting a stunning spell at the death eater; it hit him right in the chest and knocked him cold on the ground.

"She's dead then?" Remus asked her.

"Yes, now lets kill some of these guys" Adonisa said sharply.

-----------------------------------------------

Severus stood in the shadows waiting for his moment to strike. He saw Adonisa kill her mother, and knock the one death eater out.

'Damn She's Hot when she's mad.' He thought to himself. Bellatrix hopped up on a stone towering over the battle ground. She spotted Sirius dueling Malfoy still and smiled. Severus saw this and ran out from the shadows and towards Bellatrix as she pulled her wand out.

"Avada Kedavra" Bellatrix shouted pointing her wand at Sirius.

Adonisa turned around and screamed, there was a thud and Bellatrix fell to the ground, as did one other person.

---------------

Hahahahaha that's what you get for not reviewing no ending till I get back from the beach…have fun …who died, Snape or Sirius?Says in a sing song voice I'm the only one that's knows! HA!!!!! You have to wait for a week… Review please hope you liked it. Sorry it's short, going away today and didn't have time to write more.


	30. The end

I'm back and have been writing all week,

I do not own anything of J. K Rowling's

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus tackled Bellatrix as she shot the killing curse at Sirius. He heard Adonisa scream, Harry cried out and Bellatrix started laughing. He was scared to look up, to move but Bellatrix pushed him off of her and took off.

"I did you dirty work, now you owe me." Bellatrix sneered as she disappeared in the coward.

Severus looked up and scanned the room. The deatheaters were retreating the order following them, Harry was chasing after Bellatrix, and Adonisa was on the ground sobbing. Remus stood over her protecting her from wild flying spells; Severus saw no sign of Sirius or his body.

With all the deatheaters out of the room, Remus bent down and hugged Adonisa, who was a complete mess.

"Adon. Adonisa. Hey. Stop!" Remus ordered her trying to bring her to her senses. Adonisa looked up at him, her eyes were red and puffy, from crying but at the moment Remus saw a flash of anger in her eyes. Remus backed off a bit as Adonisa stood up.

"Your kidding right? My husband was just killed and you want me to stop crying?" She asked in a stern motherly like voice. All that Remus could think of while looking at this anger witch was, ' Her hair is going to turn red next if she keeps getting this mad'.

Adonisa stalked away towards the veil and stood in front of it with her wand in her hand. Severus jumped down from the stone, landing in a crouch; he sprang up and ran over to Adonisa.

He started shouting her name and she turned to face him, her once bright lime green eyes were now a dull sea green and shone with a mixture of revenge and grief. A tear rolled down her cheek, her eyes alone tugged at Severus's heart but that tear made him feel worse inside, he hid his pain. Adonisa looked back at the veil, stepping towards it Severus cried out her name and grabbed her hand.

"Adonisa, you're a mother please don't do this! Think of Sileny!" He cried to her.

Adonisa dropped her wand and fell to the ground sobbing Severus crouched next to her.

"Why him Sev?" She asked hollowly.

He put his arms around her and she wrapped her arm around his neck.

"I don't know, maybe James and Lily need him more then us." He lied to her. Remus realized Severus was lying and walked out disgusted.

"Come on lets get you out of here" Severus said tugging at her arm.

Adonisa's eyes stayed glued to the veil.

"He's got to be alive" She explained picking up her wand and standing in front of the veil.

"Adon. He's gone, Bellatrix killed him I saw her." Severus told her.

"He can't be, he just can't!" Adonisa sobbed. The veil turned a bright white and out stepped the ghost of whom else but Sirius Black.

"Adonisa, it's ok I'm fine" He told her.

"Sirius… Why?" She asked breathless. Sirius shook his head and glanced over to Severus, who winced and looked away.

"My ring… My Black family ring, I want you to throw it in the lake at Hogwarts." He explained to Adonisa handing her the ring. She nodded and placed the ring on her finger.

"Sirius, I love you. Please, be safe, wait for me?" She asked him.

"Of course, I love you Adonisa, I'll be with you every moment. Now go find Harry" Sirius explained to her.

Adonisa nodded and walked out into the room were the Order disappeared to.

"Severus!" Sirius shouted as Severus started to follow.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I know you planned my death with Bellatrix I can see it I heard about it." Sirius explained.

"Don't tell Adonisa I beg you she'll kill me" Severus pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't tell her but you are warned you hurt her I'll personally plan YOUR death" Sirius threaten him.

"I'd do anything to make her happy" Severus explained.

"Good, My eyes are on you more then her now" Sirius said disappearing.

Severus ran out to where Adonisa disappeared to, Voldemort stood dueling Dumbledore. Someone grabbed Severus's arm and pulled him into a nook in the wall. He turned around with his wand out and pointed at the person ho grabbed him. Adonisa's own wand was out and pointed at him.

"Be quite" She whispered in his ear, her warm breathe against his ear making him shiver.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I said be quite!" She told him.

"Come on we can take th…"Severus started to say when Adonisa kissed him. He looked at her confused and shocked.

"Only way to shut you up" She explained shrugging. She pushed him behind her and looked out to where Dumbledore was. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen and everyone surrounded the motionless body of Harry. Adonisa ran up to Dumbledore.

"Is he ok?" She asked him.

"He's going to be fine" Dumbledore explained smiling. Adonisa looked at him confused then to Harry who was sitting up and smiled.

Everyone was out of the ministry as fast as they got there, except for two people. Adonisa sat in front of the veil; she was toying with Sirius's ring with her fingers. Sliding it off and on, her bangs hung in her face hiding her eyes. Severus walked up to her from behind a rock. She looked up and smiled a little bit, he helped her up and she looked at him evilly. He didn't dare make eye contact with her; she wasn't in her right mind. Adonisa hopped down from the rock where the Veil sat and walked away, leaving Severus to listen to her boots making a tap with each receding step.

Hope you like it! Review and be looking out for my next part of this story, starting it anew from chapter 1 ' Mistakes she shouldn't have made'


End file.
